I'm Nesia, I'm from Indonesia
by quillie
Summary: "Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum kau mau menerima permintaan maafku," ucap England tetap nggak peduli. Nesia mengerang malas. OC, Gakuen AU, gaje. Chapter 6 is up! R&R? Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**A fanfiction by quillie**

**.**

**I'm Nesia, I'm from Indonesia**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warnings : You know all the risk, right? XD**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cukup panas di Hetalia High School untuk ukuran musim gugur. Meskipun panas begini toh, murid-murid tampak bersemangat (pengecualian untuk England). Alasannya? Pertama, secara, ini masih pagi dan kedua, ini tahun ajaran baru! Setelah libur sepanjang musim panas, inilah saatnya bagi mereka berbagi cerita.<p>

"Oi, suntuk amat?" sapa America ceria.

Spain ikut nimbrung. "Tahun ajaran baru nih, semangat dong!"

England yang kedua bahunya ditumpangi siku kedua temannya hanya bisa menghela napas. "Summer break kemarin kan, aku nggak sepenuhnya libur. Biasa lah, urusan OSIS. Mana ketos lagi. Bah."

"Hei, England, junior kita cantik-cantik nggak?" sahut France tiba-tiba dari belakang sambil mengibaskan rambut pirang kebanggaannya itu. Spain dan America menoleh, serempak menggumamkan "oh-so-France."

"Tanya saja Germany atau Austria. Yang menginterview murid barunya mereka, bukan aku," jawab England seadanya tanpa menoleh. Muka-muka seperti Germany atau Austria cukup untuk membuat murid-murid baru itu keder. Yah, itulah kenapa.

"England, hari ini belum ada pelajaran, kan?" tanya America masih penuh dengan semangat. England mengangguk.

"YAY!" sorak America, Spain dan France berbarengan.

"Asyik! Bisa godain Romano lagi!"

"Makan, makan, makan~"

"Waktunya berburu cewek-cewek cantik~"

Mungkin seisi Hetalia High School ini cuma England yang harus sedikit lagi berkutat dengan kertas-kertas memuakkan. Nasib, oh, nasib.

England membuka pintu ruang OSIS dan menemukan Germany sedang beberes dan nggak menyadari kehadiran England, saking seriusnya mungkin. Meja England sendiri juga sudah bersih, padahal kemarin sangat berantakan.

"Thanks, Germany," ujar England tersenyum. Ada untungnya juga punya temen suka bersih-bersih.

England duduk di kursinya, mencari-cari berkas yang harus dia selesaikan. Seingatnya, berkas-berkas itu ia taruh di atas meja. "Um… Germany, berkas yang kemarin ditaruh mana?"

"Cari sendiri," jawab Germany singkat, masih sibuk dengan acara beberesnya.

"Kau buang ya?" tanya England panik.

"England, 'cari sendiri' dan 'sudah kubuang' itu sangat jauh," sindir Germany datar. "Kutaruh di lemari, di dalam laci, tumpukan di kanan, dua dari bawah."

England mengikuti instruksi Germany dan akhirnya menemukan berkas yang dia inginkan. "Canggih juga kau, Germ."

"Jangan panggil aku 'Germ' (kuman)," tegas Germany dengan aura yang nggak mengenakkan.

"Heheh…" jawab England nyengir. "Maaf, maaf."

Tiba-tba terdengar sebuah suara geraman dari luar ruang OSIS. "Diamlah! Jangan memberontak, Junior!"

"Austria? Tumben dia teriak-teriak," tebak England. Germany juga berhenti dari ritualnya.

Benar saja, Austria datang dengan wajah tertekuk dan seorang murid perempuan tomboy yang sama jengkelnya. England menaruh berkasnya di meja, bersiap mendengarkan masalah baru apa di pagi pertama tahun ajaran baru.

"Kenapa harus kesini, sih, Kacamata? Aku cuma terlambat dua menit! Apa masalahnya sih, dengan dua menit itu? Lagipula tadi itu macet! Dan macet sama sekali bukan salahku! Kaupikir aku harus naik pesawat ke sekolah, hah?" dengus murid baru itu berapi-api.

"Kau kan, bisa berangkat lebih pagi—Akh, sudahlah. England, kau sudah dengar sendiri, kan?" ujar Austria hampir menyerah. "Ruang detensi sedang kosong. Switzerland sedang izin. Makanya kubawa dia kesini."

England mengangguk. "Siapa namamu? Aku lupa," tanya England.

"Nesia."

"Personifikasi negara Indonesia, ya? Yah, nggak heran," siul Germany kemudian kembali ke acara beres-beresnya.

"Dengar Nesia, peraturan tetap peraturan. Siswa yang datang terlambat barang sedetik setelah pukul tujuh, harus dikenai sanksi."

"Tapi—"

"Lagipula, kau murid baru. Setidaknya, bersikaplah sopan pada seniormu, bukan membentaknya," ujar England menasehati. Yeah, that's what old men do.

"Alah! Bawel banget jadi orang. Ya, ya, ya, maaf sudah membentakmu, Kacamata," ucap Nesia bersungut-sungut. Austria memutar matanya kesal.

"Nah, karena kau sudah berani membentak seniormu, kupikir kau pantas mendapat hukuman tambahan," kata England menunjukkan seringainya sambil ia membungkuk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Nesia.

Nesia terdiam. Diam-diam ia mengepalkan tinju di balik punggungnya.

England menegakkan badannya. "Ada pertanyaan lain?"

Nesia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ugh… oke, cepat katakan apa sanksinya."

"Anak baik," senyum England.

.

"Katakan kalau kau cuma bercanda," ucap Nesia dengan mulut menganga, melihat halaman belakang sekolah yang amat luas dan penuh dengan rumput-rumput liar.

"Aku nggak pernah bercanda soal hukuman. Just do it now," suruh England berbalik dan berjalan ke arah sebuah batu besar. Nesia yang geram mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara seolah bersiap menonjok England.

England duduk di batu itu dan membuka sebuah buku. Ia melirik Nesia. "Apa yang kau tunggu? Kerjakan sekarang."

"Ta-tapi… uh, aku nggak ikut acara orientasi siswa, nih? Gimana kalau sepulang sekolah saja?" tanya Nesia menawar.

"Nope. Sekarang. Inilah akibatnya kalau melanggar aturan," geleng England. "Tapi, kalau kau memang ingin ikut orientasi siswa, percayalah, acara itu pasti membosankan buatmu."

"Mending. Daripada disuruh nyabutin rumput," gerutu Nesia pelan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya England.

"Nggak! Bukan apa-apa, kok. Heheh…" jawab Nesia memaksakan sebuah cengiran. Ia langsung jongkok untuk mencabuti rumput.

"_Ini penyiksaan atau apa, sih? Men, dua menit hasilnya dua hektar! Bener-bener nggak sepadan. Apalagi ketemu ketos yang sok cool itu. Berani jamin, dia pasti ketawa-ketawa dalam hati ngeliatin aku jongkok-jongkok kayak kodok begini. Cih,"_ rutuk Nesia dalam hati. Agak kepedean dan dilebih-lebihkan, sebenarnya.

"Kudengar, orang-orang di Indonesia ramah-ramah. Kenapa personifikasinya malah sama sekali nggak ramah?" tanya England memecah hening, setengah menyindir.

"Memang," jawab Nesia sambil terus mencabuti rumput. "Rakyatku nggak ikut paham individualisme. Mereka senang gotong royong, bahu membahu membantu sesama. Sekalipun mereka belum saling mengenal, mereka mau membantu jika dibutuhkan. Tapi kalau sudah diperlakukan seperti ini nih, hm, kau bisa bayangkan sendiri."

"Masih nggak terima?" tanya England tertawa kecil. "Gimana dengan keadilan di negaramu? Hm?"

Nesia terdiam sebentar. "Yah, banyak orang bilang, hukum di negaraku tergolong 'aneh'. Kau tahu, pejabat negara yang korupsi hingga milyaran, hanya dipenjara selama 3,5 tahun. Sedangkan seorang miskin yang mencuri ayam, dipenjara 5 tahun."

Kali ini England benar-benar tertawa. "Benarkah?"

"Tapi negaraku berusaha, kok, supaya keadilan tetap ditegakkan. Contohnya, mulai tahun depan, hukuman bagi koruptor dan teroris sama sekali tidak akan diberi keringanan," elak Nesia bangga. "Semoga saja berjalan dengan baik."

"Begitu, ya," gumam England.

Kemudian hening.

Nesia yang memang dasarnya rame, kurang nyaman dengan suasana tenang begini. Entah kenapa, suasana tenang malah membuat moodnya makin memburuk. "Oh Tuhan, apa disini cuma aku yang terlambat?"

"Maksudmu, kau ingin orang lain juga melanggar aturan?" tanya England tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang entah apa isinya. "Kalau semua orang sepertimu, dunia bisa amburadul, tahu."

"Kalau begitu, bercelotehlah. Aku bosan!" suruh Nesia seenaknya. Ia mulai mencabuti rumput dengan kasar.

"Enak saja. Aku nggak beminat," sahut England. "Selesaikan saja hukumanmu. Nggak usah rewel."

Nesia kembali menggerutu.

.

Nesia sampai di kantin sambil memijit-mijit punggungnya yang pegal. Satu hal yang dipelajarinya hari ini, mencabuti rumput secara manual sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan tulang. Untuk itu dia ingin segelas susu coklat dingin di kantin.

"Hei, Indon."

Nesia memutar matanya. Ia baru ingat kalau adiknya juga bersekolah di Hetalia High School. Tahun-tahun ini bakal jadi neraka baginya. "Apa? Kau ingin menertawaiku karena aku nggak ikut orientasi cuma gara-gara terlambat? Silahkan. Asal jangan ganggu hidupku. Minggir!"

Nesia bisa mendengar Lay tertawa setan sembari ia berjalan menjauhinya. Adiknya itu benar-benar tak tahu terima kasih. Dia pikir, dia bisa 'besar' begitu karena siapa?

"Ugh, sudah. Daripada hancurin mood sendiri, mending aku cari teman baru," ujar Nesia menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau kau bicara sendiri seperti itu, aku ragu kau bakal punya teman dengan mudah," ucap seseorang. Nesia menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan seorang cowok dengan plester di hidungnya sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Nesia nyengir. "Eheheh… maaf."

Cowok itu melihat nampan yang Nesia bawa kemudian menatap Nesia lagi. "Indonesia, ya?"

"Nesia saja," jawab Nesia. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Ayolah, kau sedang membawa sepiring nasi dengan 'black stew'[1] itu. Siapa yang nggak tahu kalau kau itu personifikasi Indonesia, Nesia," jawab cowok itu santai. "Aku Australia, panggil Aussie saja, ya."

Nesia mengangguk. "Aku menyebutnya rawon, Aussie. Mau makan bareng?"

"Boleh," jawab Aussie.

"Hei, hei, boleh ikut?" tanya Lay ikut nimbrung. Nesia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Nggak bo—"

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Lebih rame, lebih seru," jawab Aussie setuju.

Saat itu juga, Nesia ingin melempar rawonnya yang masih panas ke muka Lay. "_Aaargh! Lay! Nggak punya kerjaan lain apa?"_

Tahu bagian terakhirnya? Nesia dikacangin selama makan siang.

.

Nesia menghela napas sambil menggantungkan ransel kosongnya ke pundak. Hari ini memang bukan yang terburuk, tapi Nesia benci hari ini. Bangun kesiangan, terlambat masuk sekolah, kena detensi, gagal cari teman baru, ditambah acara orientasi yang membosankan. Oh! Satu lagi, sekelas dengan Lay.

God, the harder she tries, the less it's working.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Nesia menoleh. "Hai."

"Oh, hai, Aussie," jawab Nesia tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Aussie memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. "Cuma ingin mengajakmu pulang bareng."

"Indon sedang sibuk mengurusi masalah di negaranya. Kudengar dia akan me-reshuffle kabinetnya. Ya, kan, Indon? Gimana kalau pulang bareng aku saja?" Tiba-tiba Lay muncul dari balik punggung Aussie.

"Seingatku, namanya Nesia, bukan Indon," ujar Aussie mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ah, itu panggilan sayangku untuknya," jawab Lay, melirik sinis Nesia.

"Yap! Dan 'Alay' adalah panggilan sayangku untuknya," sahut Nesia memalsukan sebuah senyum manis yang sekaligus terlihat menyeramkan. Nesia bisa melihat ada rasa takut di mata Lay. "Ambillah, Alay. Aku nggak tertarik."

"Lho? Aku kan, ingin mengajakmu, bukan Lay," kata Aussie bingung.

"Lain kali saja, ya Aussie. Alay benar, aku masih ada urusan. Dah!" ucap Nesia sambil berlalu pergi. Baginya, lebih baik segera pergi daripada harus berlama-lama melihat Lay.

Nesia berjalan santai sambil sesekali menendang kerikil-kerikil yang ada di jalanan. Sebenarnya, rumahnya cukup jauh dari sekolah. Tapi Nesia ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, minimal untuk menghilangkan penatnya mengurusi urusan negara yang makin lama makin rumit.

Di tengah perjalanan, Nesia melihat seorang cowok membuang kaleng sodanya sembarangan. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di benak Nesia.

KLAK! PLETAKK!

"GOOOOLL!" teriak Nesia meloncat senang dan tertawa saat tendangannya tepat mengenai kepala cowok yang membuang kaleng sodanya sembarangan.

Cowok pirang itu menoleh. "Hei! Bodoh! Kaupikir kepalaku gawang apa?"

"Ck, kau lagi, kau lagi," Nesia mendecak sebal. Cowok yang kepalanya benjol itu ternyata England. Alisnya yang tebal itu membuat Nesia mudah menghafalnya. "Kausebut dirimu Ketos? Cih, membuang kaleng soda ke tempatnya saja nggak mau."

"Leave me alone," jawab England lengkap dengan aksen British-nya yang seksi.

Nesia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu menghampiri England. "Ada masalah, ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab England singkat (lagi).

"Oke, gak masalah. Kupikir kau butuh bantuan atau apa," jawab Nesia mengedikkan bahu. "Sampai jumpa besok, Ketos!"

"Tunggu."

Nesia berhenti berlari dan berputar. Nyengir. "Berubah pikiran?"

"Karena kau juga cewek, kupikir kau tahu jawabannya. Menurutmu, kalau orang yang kau sayangi mengkhianatimu, apa sebabnya?"

"America, ya?" tebak Nesia menggoda. Nesia kenal America cukup lama. Yang mengelola (atau mengeksploitasi?) Freeport kan, America. Dan seingat Nesia, America's Revolution War ada sangkut pautnya dengan England. Dan para fujoshi menerjemahkannya dengan 'cara' mereka sendiri.

Kalau saja ini komik, mata England pasti sudah berubah putih semua dan ada kerutan otot di kepalanya. "Bodoh! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Nesia terkikik melihat reaksi England yang begitu... tsundere. "_Cowok ini lagi jatuh cinta rupanya. Tapi sumpah, aku nggak bisa nebak kalau ketos sialan ini suka sesama jenis."_

"Ada berjuta-juta alasan kenapa seseorang berkhianat, sampai-sampai aku nggak bisa menyebutkannya satu per satu," jawab Nesia berjalan mendekati England. "Tapi, kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu apa alasannya, kau bisa tanyakan itu pada hatimu. Kalau kejadiannya baru hari ini, justru lebih gampang lagi kau menemukan alasannya."

England terperanjat. "Dari mana kau tahu…?"

"Yah, tadi pagi saja, kau masih bisa menceramahiku dan menertawai nasib negaraku," jawab Nesia mengedikkan bahunya. "Prediksiku benar, ya? Asyik~"

England hanya diam. Kehabisan ide, Nesia malah menonjok lengan England keras-keras.

"AWW! Kau ini kenapa, sih?" reaksi England, mengelus-elus lengannya.

"Jangan bersikap seperti hanya kau yang pernah dikhianati. Gini-gini, aku udah berkali-kali dikhianati. Itu bukan akhir dunia, kok," hibur Nesia sembari mengenang masa lalunya. "Tunggu. Kenapa aku jadi menghiburmu? Kau kan, sudah menghukumku. Ini nggak adil!"

England tertawa kecil mendengar celoteh Nesia yang plin-plan. Nesia melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.37 sore.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Dah, Ketos!" pamit Nesia sambil berlari meninggalkan England yang sedang galau.

England hanya mengangguk. "Bocah aneh."

**It Might Continue**

* * *

><p>[1] Black stew = gak tau dari mana, teman aussie saya nyebut rawon itu black stew, sambil ngeri-ngeri gimana gitu nyebutnya.<p>

**Author's Note : **Hm, fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Lagi bosen sama fandom tempat saya nongkrong. Pairing belum jelas, (saya masih harus semedi dulu di WC (?)) jadi untuk amannya, genre-nya friendship dulu. Yang jelas, tokoh yang nantinya akan saya ceritakan ya seputar mereka itu. Ada ide atau usul? Review please! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**A fanfiction by quillie**

**.**

**I'm Nesia, I'm from Indonesia**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warnings: bahasa nggak baku, OC, OOC, boring, rating dinaikkan gara-gara Romano. -_-  
><strong>

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Nesia menatap kertas itu dengan pandangan horror, padahal kertas itu sama sekali nggak seram. Nesia mengulum bibirnya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoinnya ke kepala. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menjulurkan badannya ke meja, matanya tak beralih dari kertas itu. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoinnya ke meja.<p>

"Kau oke, Nesia?" tanya gadis Liechtenstein di sebelahnya. Lily sudah resmi menjadi teman sebangku Nesia sekarang.

Nesia mengangkat dagunya. "Bingung, Ly."

"Bingung?" ulang Lily, memiringkan kepalanya. Sama sekali tak punya ide kenapa Nesia harus bingung.

"Kau ikut ekskul apa?" tanya Nesia balik.

"Tata boga," Nesia mendesah sebal mendengarnya. "Memangnya kenapa, Nesia?"

"Aku bingung mau ikut ekskul apa," jawab Nesia. "Jelas aku nggak bisa ikut ekskul tata boga, aku payah kalau memasak. Menjahit apalagi. Mungkin, aku bisa ikut fotografi, musik, basket atau sepak bola. Menurutmu gimana?"

"Kau bisa basket dan sepak bola?" tanya Lily terkejut.

Nesia mengangguk singkat. "Nggak terlalu jago, sih. Tapi aku suka. Jadi, menurutmu gimana? Aku harus masuk ekskul apa?"

"Aku nggak tahu. Mungkin kau bisa mengadakan survey kecil-kecilan kalau kau benar-benar bingung," saran Lily.

Seolah sudah diberi pencerahan, Nesia nyengir lebar dan langsung berdiri. "Kalau begitu, ayo!"

"Kemana?"

"Survey lah. Seperti katamu tadi."

Ragu-ragu, Lily akhirnya menyusul Nesia men-survey beberapa ekskul. Ya, semua murid baru diharuskan memilih setidaknya satu ekskul untuk diikuti. Dari sekian banyak ekskul, Nesia masih nggak bisa memilih. Baginya, terlalu banyak pilihan itu justru menyulitkannya untuk membuat keputusan.

"Kudengar, klub fotografi nggak punya ruang tersendiri. Mereka langsung praktek di lapangan," ujar Lily saat Nesia memilih untuk mencari ruang fotografi. "Ada gallery-nya sih, tapi jadi satu dengan gallery ekskul lukis."

"Begitukah?" tanya Nesia. Matanya kemudian menemukan sesosok pirang yang sedang membawa kamera. "Eh, itu ada yang bawa kamera. Mungkin dia ikut ekskul fotografi?"

"Mung—"

Perkataan Lily terputus. Nesia menahan napas melihat gerak-gerik seorang cowok pirang gondrong yang makin mencurigakan.

"Ly, dia motret apaan? Kok kesitu, sih?" tanya Nesia. Pipinya mulai memerah.

Lily bahkan sudah memalingkan mukanya. "Aku nggak tahu! Aku nggak mau tahu!"

Nesia langsung menyeret Lily menjauh dari sana. Nesia yakin, nggak masuk klub fotografi adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat.

"Kyaaaa! France! Dasar mesum!"

.

"Lupakan yang tadi, oke?" ucap Nesia menenangkan Lily. Lily mengangguk setuju.

"Eh? Nesia?" panggil seseorang.

Nesia menoleh, mendapati tetangganya yang seorang gadis Vietnam berdiri di depannya. "Lho? Viet? Kau sekolah disini juga?"

"Iya. Aku juga baru tahu kau sekolah disini. Kemarin kemana?" tanya Viet ramah.

Nesia tertawa garing mengingat kejadian kemarin. "Izin berkencan dengan rumput yang bergoyang."

Viet tertawa mendengarnya. Menyadari keberadaan Lily, ia bertanya, "Teman baru, Nesia?"

Nesia menoleh ke arah Lily. "Oh ya, ini Lily, dari Liechtenstein. Lily, ini Viet, dari Vietnam. Dia tetanggaku."

"Salam kenal," ucap mereka dua berbarengan.

"Kau ikut ekskul apa, Viet?" tanya Nesia penasaran.

"Musik. Barusan aku daftar," jawab Viet menunjuk ruang musik dengan dagunya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Sedang survey," jawab Nesia pede.

Bulir keringat menetes di dahi Viet sambil ia memaksakan senyum. Sejauh yang ia tahu, memilih ekskul tidaklah sulit. Nah ini? Malah pakai survey segala. Kurang ribet apa coba tetangganya yang satu ini. "Semoga sukses, deh. Duluan, ya."

Nesia mengangguk. Kemudian perhatiannya kembali pada Lily. "Ayo kita ke ruang musik."

Nesia membuka pintu ruang musik yang dimaksud Viet. Lily berjingkat untuk melihat ruangan itu dari atas pundak Nesia. Nesia memang tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi Lily masih lebih pendek darinya. Dan diam-diam, Lily mempermasalahkan masalah ini.

"Wow," gumam Nesia begitu melihat ruang musik.

Ada beberapa orang sedang bernyanyi dan bermain musik di atas panggung. Nesia menggandeng Lily memasuki ruang musik yang nggak jauh beda dengan ruang teater. Mereka bermaksud mendekati panggung, namun dicegah oleh seseorang yang nggak asing bagi Nesia.

"Ada perlu apa? Mereka sedang berlatih," kata cowok tinggi itu.

Nesia memutar matanya. "Anak TK juga tahu kalau mereka sedang berlatih. Aku cuma mau ketemu sama ketuanya."

"Aku ketuanya. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Nesia menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mengenali wajah cowok itu. "OH! Kau si Kacamata yang pernah menyeretku waktu itu, ya?"

"Memangnya ke-na-pa?" eja cowok itu. "Namaku bukan Kacamata. Aku Austria, Bodoh."

"Santai, dong, Austria-Kacamata. Aku kan, memang belum tahu," jawab Nesia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Austria memijit keningnya. Ia baru tahu kalau Indonesia sangat keras kepala. "Kalau begitu berhentilah bersikap sok tahu. Dan satu lagi, kalau kau kesini untuk ikut ekskul musik, harus dites dulu. Kau main instrument apa?"

Nesia menggigit bibirnya, tanda ia sedang berpikir. "Aku bisa gitar. Menurutmu gimana?"

Austria mengangkat satu alisnya, sedikit tidak percaya. "Oh ya?"

"Jangan meremehkanku," dengus Nesia kesal. "Akan kubuktikan."

Nesia kemudian menyuruh Lily menunggunya sementara ia melenggang ke atas panggung dengan penuh percaya diri. Austria hanya menyeringai melihat kelakuan bocah itu. Setelah Nesia sampai di atas panggung, ia memanggil Nesia.

"Hei, Indonesia!" Nesia menoleh. "Posisi gitaris sudah penuh. Maaf, kau nggak diterima."

Lily menoleh terkejut sementara Nesia dengan nggak santainya berteriak dan menuding Austria, membuat mereka yang sedang berlatih memperhatikannya.

"KAU! AAAARGH! Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi? Sengaja, ya?" teriak Nesia menuding Austria dari atas panggung. Pipinya mulai memerah saking malunya. Istilah Surabayanya 'cegek'. Atau mungkin, lebih umumnya 'mati gaya'.

Austria mengangkat bahunya. "Terimalah. Memang begitu kenyataannya. Sudah terlalu banyak gitaris disini. Lagipula, aku nggak bilang kalau kau _dipersilahkan _untuk menunjukkan bakatmu."

Nesia turun dari panggung dan menghampiri Lily dengan wajah merah padam. "Ayo, Ly. Aku sudah nggak berminat."

Kemudian, dibantingnya pintu ruang musik saking kesalnya. Austria menyeringai puas.

"Bocah itu kenapa?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

Austria menoleh dan menunjukkan wajah datarnya lagi. "Aku hanya mengerjainya sedikit. Lanjutkan latihannya."

.

"Kenapa semua anggota OSIS itu menyebalkan?" seru Nesia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

Lily menepuk-nepuk pundak Nesia untuk menenangkannya. Teman barunya ini memang mudah terpancing emosi. "Nggak semuanya menyebalkan, kok."

Nesia menoleh dan memasang wajah aku-nggak-percaya-dan-nggak-mau-percaya. "Oh ya?"

"Iya. Kakakku anggota OSIS dan dia nggak menyebalkan," jawab Lily sambil tersenyum.

"Pantesan kau tahu banyak soal sekolah ini," ujar Nesia. "Siapa nama kakakmu?"

"Namanya Switzerland, dia di bagian kedisiplinan, tepatnya yang memberi detensi," jawab Lily bangga.

Nesia sweat-drop sekaligus merinding membayangkan seperti apa wajah Switzerland. "Dia akan menyebalkan, Ly. Percayalah."

Lily cuman bisa nyengir. Mengingat Nesia yang kurang disiplin, rasanya Lily tahu kenapa Nesia bisa bilang begitu.

"Mau survey dimana lagi?" tanya Lily mengalihkan topik.

"Klub sepak bola! Yuk," ajak Nesia kembali bersemangat. Lily hanya bisa menurut dan mengekor Nesia.

Sesampainya di lapangan sepak bola (yang penuh dengan kaum adam), Nesia sedikit kebingungan karena memang hanya dia sendiri yang perempuan. Tapi, Nesia nggak menyerah. Siapa tahu, kan? Sekalipun nantinya jadi pemain cadangan, Nesia nggak keberatan.

Tiba-tiba seorang cowok bermata hijau menghampirinya. "Señorita (Nona), sedang apa disini?" tanyanya ramah.

Nesia bertukar pandang dengan Lily sebentar, kemudian menatap cowok Spanyol tersebut. "Aku ingin bertemu kapten klub ini, Señor," jawab Nesia ikut-ikut menggunakan bahasa Spanyol. Nesia mengernyit nggak yakin kalau bahasa Spanyolnya benar.

"Ah, bahasa Spanyolmu bagus," pujinya. "Aku Spain. Aku kaptennya. Ada apa?"

"Umm…" gumam Nesia ragu-ragu. "Karena aku nggak lihat ada cewek satupun disini, apa perempuan boleh masuk klub?"

"Hei, Spain bastard! Bukannya berlatih, malah godain cewek, dammit!" Tiba-tiba seorang cowok Italia menghampirinya. Nesia dan Lily kompakan mengerutkan kening mendengar umpatan-umpatan kasar dari mulut cowok Italia tersebut.

Spain yang masih harus mencerna omongan Nesia mengabaikannya. Selang beberapa detik, barulah Spain tertawa "Hahahahaha… Hei, Romano, kau dengar omongan cewek ini? Dia ingin masuk klub sepak bola!"

"Aku serius!" tegas Nesia kesal, menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada.

"Ini tuh, klub khusus cowok, dammit! Cewek nggak boleh masuk," sahut Romano setelah selesai tertawa.

Nesia mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa? Maksudku, kenapa?"

Spain dan Romano kali ini terdiam. Mereka saling bertukar pandang sementara Nesia menatap mereka dengan sangar, menunggu jawaban dari mereka.

"Nggak tahu."

Gubrak. -_-"

Nesia dan Lily sweat-drop melihat tingkah dua cowok korban para fujoshi ini. Tiba-tiba, sebuah bola menggelinding di kaki Nesia. Nesia melihat England tersenyum dan menunjuk dua cowok itu dengan dagunya. Nesia mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya. Ketos itu 'menyuruhnya' berbuat jahil. Dan karena Nesia adalah Nesia, dia nggak keberatan.

Nesia menarik napas. "Hup."

BUAKK!

"GOOOLL!" teriak Nesia senang ketika bola itu menghantam muka Romano. Melihat tendangan Nesia yang begitu akurat, Lily bertepuk tangan untuknya.

"Hebat!" puji Lily.

"Oh, banget~" tambah Nesia kepedean. Kemudian ia menyeret Lily pergi dari lapangan. "Aku sudah nggak tertarik masuk klub sepak bola."

Romano? Sudah ditangisi Spain lah.

.

"Kenapa nggak ada satupun ekskul yang cocok denganku?" tanya Nesia entah pada siapa saat mereka meninggalkan lapangan sepak bola.

"Kita lihat klub basket dulu, yuk. Kudengar, ada klub basket cewek disini," hibur Lily.

Wajah Nesia berubah cerah. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo!"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Berbeda dengan lapangan sepak bola, lapangan basket dibuat indoor. Nesia benar-benar berharap, pilihan yang terakhir ini yang paling tepat. Nesia nggak mau kalau nanti terpaksa ikut ekskul tata boga dan berakhir dengan lab tata boga meledak karenanya.

"Nesia," panggil Lily menyapu hening.

"Hm?"

"Maaf kalau nggak sopan, tapi kenapa kau nggak suka hal-hal yang berbau cewek? Memasak misalnya," tanya Lily.

Mata Nesia menerawang ke atas. "Bukannya nggak suka, sih. Tapi, nggak tahu kenapa, setiap aku masak, hasilnya nggak pernah bener. Mungkin setelah sekian lama aku tuker bogem mulu dengan Netherlands, aku lupa caranya memasak."

"Dan menjahit… hm, aku memang nggak pernah belajar menjahit. Rakyatku dulunya memakai karung goni untuk menutupi badan mereka. Dan yah, begitulah," jawab Nesia, mendadak lupa cara mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Nesia, lapangan basketnya disini," sahut Lily tertawa kecil ketika Nesia secara tidak sadar melewati lapangan basket saking asyiknya melamun.

"Uh-oh, iya ya," ucap Nesia nyengir, menghampiri Lily.

Begitu mereka memasuki lapangan, sebuah bola basket melayang ke arah Lily. Dengan refleks yang bagus, Nesia buru-buru menangkap bola tersebut. Matanya mencari-cari siapa yang melempar bola basket dengan sembarangan.

"Danke (Terima kasih)," ucap Lily dalam bahasa Jerman. Nesia yang nggak mengerti bahasa Jerman hanya mengangguk.

"Nesia!" panggil seorang cowok Australia menghampirinya. "Maaf, aku agak sembrono melempar bolanya."

"Minta maaflah pada Lily. Dia yang hampir kau timpuk," jawab Nesia menyodorkan bola basket tersebut ke Aussie.

"Maaf, ya," ucap Aussie tersenyum.

Pipi Lily memerah. "Uh, ya."

Perhatian Aussie kembali ke Nesia. "Ada perlu apa kemari? Kau ingin ikut ekskul basket?"

"Iya. Kudengar, ada tim basket putri disini," jawab Nesia. "Kau kenal kaptennya? Atau jangan-jangan, kau kaptennya?"

"Bukan. Kaptennya Germany," jawab Aussie.

Nesia menggeram kesal. "Anggota OSIS lagi."

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara. Kapten cowoknya memang Germany. Tapi kapten ceweknya Belgium," sela Aussie. "Dan seperti murid baru lainnya, kau harus pamer bakat dulu di depan Belgium. Yah, cuma untuk memastikan posisi mana yang cocok buatmu, sih."

Nesia mengangguk-angguk paham. "Ya sudah, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo."

Belgium baru saja selesai mengumumkan posisi-posisi pemain basket baru tahun ini. Ia hendak menggendong kembali tas selempang dan handuknya sebelum Nesia datang.

"Hai," sapa Belgium sementara Nesia senyum-senyum sendiri di depannya. Ada nada bingung di sapaannya.

"Maaf, Senior, aku ingin ikut ekskul basket," ujar Nesia sopan.

"Belgium saja," jawab Belgium sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan bolpoinnya. "Kemana saja kau jam segini baru daftar? Ini hampir waktunya pulang, lho."

Nesia nyengir. "Maaf. Tadi agak dilemma."

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Belgium.

"Indonesia," jawab Nesia cepat. Belgium mencatat namanya.

"Kau diterima. Tapi, untuk menentukan posisimu," Tiba-tiba Belgium melempar sebuah bola basket dari bawah kursi. "Aku ingin lihat sejauh mana kemampuanmu."

Nesia dengan semangat '45 men-_dribble _bola basket itu menuju ring. Belgium menunjukkan senyum kucingnya ketika melihat Nesia mempunyai refleks yang bagus untuk menangkap bola saat Nesia mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Nesia melakukan _dunk_, tapi meleset. Belum menyerah, ia men-_dribble _bolanya kembali. "Sekali lagi!"

Nesia berlari ke garis _three points _dan melakukan _shoot_. Bola basket itu meluncur di ring dengan mulusnya. Nesia nyaris berteriak senang sebelum Belgium mengambil alih bolanya. Belgium lagi-lagi menunjukkan senyum kucingnya yang diartikan sebagai senyum tantangan.

Nesia menyerbu Belgium. Belgium sempat berkelit dan melakukan beberapa _pivot _untuk menghindari Nesia. Dasar Nesia nggak mau mengalah, ia terus berusaha merebut bolanya sampai akhirnya berhasil dan melakukan _shoot _sekali lagi. Sayangnya bola itu meleset.

"Oke, cukup," ucap Belgium. "Karena Pelatih sudah pergi, aku belum bisa memutuskan posisimu. Tapi, kupikir kau cukup cocok di posisi _Small Forward_. Kau cukup ambisius untuk merebut bola."

Nesia tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Belgium balas tersenyum, kemudian mengambil tasnya. "Sampai jumpa!"

Nesia berbalik badan dan menyerukan, "Yes!"

Akhirnya, setelah seharian memutari sekolah, Nesia mendapatkan ekskul yang tepat untuknya. Agak ribet memang. Tapi, kau nggak akan bisa bikin omelet tanpa telur! [1]

.

Sang personifikasi Indonesia kini sedang mencari buku tentang sejarah Eropa. Bukannya Nesia nggak tahu apa-apa soal sejarah Eropa, hanya saja ia ingin mencari referensi lebih banyak untuk tugas essay diberikan Pak Germania.

"Kelas pertama; Sejarah. Dan gilanya, langsung dikasih tugas essay tentang sejarah Eropa minimal empat lembar. Oh man, mending empat halaman, lhah ini? Empat lembar! Sejarah Eropa, kan, banyak banget! Mau bunuh orang pelan-pelan apa?" omel Nesia entah pada siapa. Tapi ia tetap mengecilkan suaranya agar tidak mengganggu.

Nesia berjalan ke kolom rak buku Sejarah. Namun kakinya mendadak berhenti dan matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. "He—!"

Seseorang membekap mulutnya dan menariknya menjauh. Bingung sekaligus kaget, Nesia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya membekap mulutnya.

"Ketos?" bisik Nesia heran.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>[1] French proverb. Pernah disebutkan di Hetalia World Series episode 49 (kalau gak salah). Ada yang tau artinya, hayooo? :)<p>

**Author's Note: **First of all, I'd like to thank **orangegreengirl, DUMBASS CRAZY, Rieyama Yuuko, Strar, Edelweiss Cliff ** dan **Francis-chan **yang mau meluangkan waktunya buat nge-review. #bungkukbadan.

Yeay! Akhirnya bisa update juga. Cliffhanger yah? Sengaja #ditimpuk. Fic ini semacam based on true story, dimana senior-senior saya pada usil sama junior mereka. Jadi, maaf kalo Austria dan Belgium agak OOC (menurut saya). Gara-gara tuntutan skenario nih #ngeles. Any opinions? Review, please! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**A fanfiction by quillie**

**.**

**I'm Nesia, I'm from Indonesia**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warnings : OCs, OOC, bahasa sangat santai/gak baku.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Sang personifikasi United Kingdom sepertinya sudah tak peduli jika gadis yang dibekapnya mati kehabisan napas. Ya, Nesia nyaris pingsan kehabisan napas. Kalau sudah begini, refleks bertahan hidupnya mulai beraksi. Nesia dengan sengaja menggigit tangan England keras-keras hingga ia melepaskan bekapannya.<p>

"AWW! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jorok!" seru England meratapi tangannya yang digigit Nesia. Suaranya terdengar serak.

"Harusnya aku yang tanyakan itu padamu! Apa yang kau lakukan, eh? Seenaknya saja membekap mulutku!" balas Nesia tak mau kalah.

"Sssst!" desis siswa lain yang berada di perpustakaan, merasa terganggu dengan adu mulut mereka.

England melongokkan kepalanya ke lorong yang Nesia lewati tadi. Nesia ikut-ikut menjulurkan kepalanya ke lorong tersebut. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tidak ada pemandangan seperti yang Nesia lihat tadinya. England mendecak sebal. Ia menatap Nesia dengan tatapan membunuh (yang entah kenapa membuat Nesia sedikit takut). Kemudian, tanpa sepatah katapun, England pergi meninggalkan Nesia disana.

Melihat tingkah cowok tsundere itu membuat Nesia angkat alis. Halo? Apa salahnya? Yang membekap mulutnya kan, England. Kenapa malah England yang marah?

Nesia mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali ke niatnya mencari referensi. "Yah, personifikasi negara juga manusia, bisa galau," gumam Nesia ngawur.

.

"Oi, Nesia!" panggil sebuah suara. Nesia menoleh dan menemukan Aussie berlari menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nesia heran melihat Aussie segitu semangatnya menghampirinya.

"Posisimu di tim basket sudah ditentukan. Kau resmi jadi _small forward_!" seru Aussie senang. Nesia mengedipkan matanya sekali, dua kali, dan…

"APA? Maksudku, benarkah?" sahut Nesia terkejut. Aussie mengangguk dan tersenyum. "YEEEAAAYY!"

Nesia melonjak-lonjak dan berteriak-teriak saking senangnya. Tadinya ia mengira ucapan Belgium hanya untuk menghiburnya dan ia akan duduk di bangku cadangan selamanya. Tim basket nasionalnya sendiri juga masih hijau dan belum punya banyak pengalaman di tingkat internasional.

"Nesia! A—"

BRUK

"—was." Baru saja Aussie ingin mengingatkan, sudah kejadian.

Saking hebatnya Nesia melompat-lompat senang, ia nggak memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan akhirnya menabrak Lay yang kebetulan sedang lewat sambil memandangi layar ponselnya. Nah, nah, kalau sudah begini, siapa yang salah?

"Aduuh…" keluh Nesia dan Lay bersamaan.

Mereka menoleh, melihat siapa yang telah menabrak mereka. "Kau!"

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dong! Nyelonong aja!" teriak Nesia nggak santai.

Apalagi Lay. "Enak saja! Kau tuh, yang sembarangan! Loncat-loncat nggak jelas di koridor! Kayak orang gila tahu nggak! Dasar Indon!"

Teriakan mereka mulai menarik perhatian siswa lain.

"Kok jadi salahku? Jelas-jelas kau sedang pegang ponsel! Kau yang salah, Alay!" balas Nesia sampai mukanya memerah.

"Dengar, kalau kau nggak loncat-loncat kayak tadi, kau nggak akan menabrakku, Tolol!"

"Kalau kau nggak sedang memelototi ponsel jelekmu, kau juga nggak akan menabrakku, Dodol!"

Kali ini bahkan mereka berhenti untuk menonton.

"Stop."

"Kau yang salah!"

"Nggak! Kau yang salah!"

"Please."

"Pokoknya kau yang salah!"

"Sudah jelas, kan? Kau yang salah!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau yang salah!"

"Kalau kau ya, kau yang salah!"

"Kau! Susah banget dibilangin."

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"STOP IT, GUYS! OR YOU WANT ME TO CALL SWITZERLAND?"

Dan tampaknya kedua personifikasi negara yang sedang berseteru tentang hal yang sama sekali nggak penting ini terkesiap mendengar teriakan Australia. Entah Nesia dan Lay sadar atau tidak, Aussie _lah_ yang menanggung malu meskipun mereka berdua yang bertengkar. Iya kalau para gadis di depannya ini berdebat tentang hal penting bin darurat menyangkut masalah hidup dan mati dunia. Ini? Boro-boro. Mana sambil lesehan di koridor lagi debatnya.

"Dia duluan yang mulai!" seru Nesia dan Lay kompak.

Aussie mengangkat satu lengannya sebelum mereka melanjutkannya lagi. "Cukup! Kalian sama-sama salah. Nggak usah saling tuduh."

Nesia dan Lay terdiam. Mulai sadar rupanya.

"Sekarang minta maaf," suruh Aussie sambil melipat tangannya.

Nesia dan Lay saling melirik, kemudian saling membuang muka.

"Minta maaf!" seru Aussie tegas.

"Ck. Oke, oke, aku minta maaf," ucap Nesia tanpa menoleh ke Lay.

"Yang benar minta maafnya," suruh Aussie mulai cerewet. Nesia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke Lay. Entah kenapa, rasanya susah sekali mengucapkan kata maaf jika sudah terlanjur sebal. "Maaf."

"Cih, nggak sudi," tolak Lay. Men-tah-men-tah.

Aussie dan Nesia mengerutkan kening. Itu sama sekali bukan respon yang diharapkan. Aussie langsung menarik Nesia untuk segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Lay sendirian. "Biarkan saja. Hukum karma masih berlaku, kok."

Nesia sweat-drop. "_Kok Aussie jadi ikut-ikut kesal begini?_"

.

Belum apa-apa, Nesia sudah harus mengerjakan kuis matematika. Buntungnya, Nesia semalam asyik nonton film romance yang America rilis di Indonesia baru-baru ini. Tentang seorang vampir dan gadis cantik yang saling jatuh cinta. Nesia sampai terharu melihatnya. Oke, lupakan tentang film. Masalahnya sekarang Nesia benar-benar buntu mengerjakan kuis matematika dadakan ini.

"Ssst, hei, Sing," panggil Nesia pelan pada cowok Singapore di sebelahnya. Sing menoleh. "Jawaban nomor—"

"Indonesia! Kerjakan kuisnya! Jangan coba-coba menyontek!"

Pensil yang dipegang Nesia nyaris patah karena digenggam terlalu kuat. Ia merutuk dan mengutuk selama jam pelajaran matematika. Dan sampai jam pelajaran matematika berakhir, nggak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Nesia dengan selembar kertas mematikan mental itu. Akhirnya, Nesia hanya bisa pasrah menyerahkan kertas itu setengah kosong.

.

Nesia menendang sebuah kerikil keras-keras. Akhir-akhir ini moodnya benar-benar semrawut. Ia dapat D untuk kuis matematikanya kemarin dan baru saja tim sepak bola U-23 Indonesia yang berlaga di SEA Games kalah tipis dengan tim Malaysia di babak adu penalty. Memang posisinya sebagai juara umum bisa dikatakan sangat 'wah'. Tapi tanpa emas di bidang paling bergengsi ini rasanya status juara umumpun terasa nggak lengkap.

Nesia pulang berjalan kaki lagi hari ini. Entah kenapa, jalan-jalan selalu bisa mengembalikan moodnya. Melihat mobil berlalu lalang, orang-orang yang mengajak anjingnya jalan-jalan, bocah kecil yang merengek meminta kembang gula serta memandangi hijaunya pohon selalu sukses membuat Nesia melupakan masalahnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Tapi sore ini jalanan terlihat lenggang. Nesia menengadah, melihat gumpalan awal yang semakin tebal dan menghitam. Angin mulai bertiup kencang, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang hitam legam. Kilat sudah menampakkan dirinya beberapa kali di antara awan-awan tersebut. Suara petir yang bergemuruh makin keras menambah buruk cuaca sore ini.

"Sial, sebentar lagi hujan nih," ucap Nesia sambil menahan roknya.

Dan benar saja, selang beberapa menit setelah ia mengucapkan itu, hujan deras mengguyurnya, memaksanya untuk berlari mencari tempat berteduh.

Ia berhenti di bawah pohon besar dengan seragam yang sudah basah total. Angin yang bertiup makin kencang membuat giginya bergemeletuk. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghangatkan diri. Bibirnya membiru dan kakinya mulai bergetar hebat. Hujan, apalagi yang berangin, sama sekali bukan sahabatnya dari dulu. Kali ini petir mulai bersahut-sahutan.

"Dingiiiin!" seru Nesia seolah menjawab petir yang baru saja bergemuruh.

Rumah Nesia masih empat blok dari sana. Memakan waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk sampai di rumah dengan berjalan kaki, itupun nggak dijamin akan selamat sampai tujuan. Nesia benar-benar terjebak hujan besar. Nesia mengutuk kesal. Ia mengutuk hujan, menyumpahi angin dan menjampi-jampi seragam sekolahnya yang pendek. Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik dia minta dijemput dengan mobil sepulang sekolah saja seperti biasanya.

Nggak ada yang bisa Nesia lakukan sekarang selain berusaha membuat dirinya tetap hangat. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Perutnya mulai terasa mual dan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Haha, bagus, gejala masuk angin," celoteh Nesia sok kuat, padahal dia sendiri tahu kakinya sudah nggak sanggup menyangga badannya.

"Excuse me?"

Nesia menoleh. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki pirang dengan masker di wajahnya. Alis tebalnya mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Nesia? Sedang apa kau di depan rumahku?" tanya England heran.

Payung England terlepas dari genggaman.

.

England menggendong Nesia (yang jatuh pingsan dengan konyolnya di depan rumahnya) di punggung dan membawanya masuk ke rumahnya. Ia meletakkan Nesia di sofa ruang tamu yang paling dekat dengan perapian. Ia mengambil sebuah handuk dan selimut dan menyelimuti Nesia.

"Who's this?"

"Cuma junior yang cerewet dan sok. Dia pingsan di depan," jawab England. "Merepotkan."

"She's beautiful. Where's she from?"

"Dia personifikasi Indonesia," jawab England lagi. "Pixie [1], tolong jaga sebentar. Aku ingin ganti baju."

Seekor kelinci hijau bersayap mengangguk. "Yes, Sir."

Sang kelinci hijau super-zuper-cute itu mengamati wajah Nesia lamat-lamat. Jarang ia melihat wajah khas cewek Melayu seperti Nesia. Dibandingkan dengan perempuan-perempuan Eropa yang sering dilihatnya, wajah Nesia sangat berbeda. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya dan kulitnya yang kuning langsat sangat berbeda dengan perempuan Eropa yang biasa dilihatnya. Badan Nesia juga tergolong kecil dibandingkan dengan perempuan Eropa yang rata-rata tinggi.

"Lay…" igau Nesia. "Sial… ugh."

"Hey, are you awake yet?"

Nesia mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, mencoba memfokuskan pengelihatannya. Dan setelah sadar sepenuhnya, mata Nesia membulat.

"UWAAAAAAH!"

Mendengar teriakan Nesia, England berlari ke ruang tamu dengan panik. "Pixie! Aku memintamu menjaganya! Bukan menak—"

England sweat-drop setelah melihat Pixie hampir sekarat dipeluk Nesia erat-erat. Wajah Nesia sekarang sebelas-duabelas dengan wajah konyol Italy—teman sekelas England. Ya, mata yang tinggal segaris dan sebuah senyum kucing terplester di bibirnya. "Ada kelinci hijau terbang! Lucunyaaa~"

Sepertinya England harus belajar membedakan antara jerit ketakutan dan sorak kegembiraan.

"Ketos? Kau punya makhluk beginian juga?" tanya Nesia saat menemukan England.

"Juga? Maksudmu...?"

Nesia tertawa. "Aku juga punya makhluk beginian di rumah. Banyak! Ada tuyul, pocong, kuntilanak, dan suster ngesot! Tapi mukanya jelas nggak selucu kelinci ini. Siapa namanya?"

"Pixie," jawab England masih terperangah. "Kau nggak ingat kau sedang sakit?"

Nesia berhenti memeluk Pixie. Ia menyentuh dahinya sendiri. "Sakit? Cuma masuk angin biasa, kok. Dikerokin juga beres."

England merinding mendengar kata 'dikerokin'. "Dikerok? Apanya yang dikerok?"

"Punggungnya lah. Kau nggak pernah dikerokin?" tanya Nesia balik. England hanya menggeleng. "Eh? Kau juga sakit ya? Kok pakai masker?"

"Aku kena flu sejak kemarin. Tadi baru pulang beli obat flu sebelum kau pingsan di depan rumahku," jawab England.

"Rumah? Kau sebut ini rumah? Ini tuh, mansion! Eh, bukan, istana! Eh, apalah, terserah. Gila, rumahmu besar banget," puji Nesia. Rumah England memang besar dan bergaya Eropa klasik. Semua barang disini terkesan mewah dan antik. Nesia sampai geleng-geleng kagum melihatnya.

"_Akihrnya juga dia menyebut ini rumah,_" pikir England sweat-drop.

"Terserah kau saja. Mandi sana, bajumu basah semua," kata England mengulurkan kemeja, jumper, celana panjang lengkap dengan kaos kaki ke Nesia. "Itu baju lamaku. Kamar mandinya ada di dalam kamar tamu. Masuk saja."

Nesia mengangguk mengerti. "Makasih. Aku nggak tahu kalau kau sebaik ini."

"A-ha-ha, itu pujian?"

"Lupakan."

.

Ada sekitar satu jam Nesia mengurung dirinya di kamar mandi. Entah apa yang dikerjakannya, yang jelas jangka waktu selama itu sungguh mengkhawatirkan bagi England. England tahu perempuan mandinya lama, tapi nggak selama ini juga, kan? Kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana? England akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. "Indonesia? Kau oke? Sedang apa kau? Lama sekali!"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan memperlihatkan Nesia di balik pintu. Aroma mint menguar dari kamar mandi. Jumper dan celana yang dipakai Nesia kedodoran. Celananya kepanjangan dan jumper bergambar Union Jack itu bahkan turun sampai sebelah bahunya sedikit terbuka. Rambut Nesia yang masih basah dibungkus sekenanya dengan handuk.

Nesia mengangkat alis melihat England bengong di depan pintu. "Apa?"

"Ng-Nggak. Cuma berpikir baju lamaku masih kedodoran kalau kau pakai," jawab England. "Lagipula, lama sekali kau mandi."

"Kamar mandimu kereeeen!" seru Nesia girang. "Ada bathtub dan shower-nya, air hangat dan dingin ada, sabun dan samponya juga banyak banget! Mulai dari bau tomat sampai bau minyak tanah juga ada. Rasanya kayak mandi di tempat spa."

"Kau ini polos atau ndeso, sih?" tanya England sebal. Nesia hanya bisa nyengir dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Nesia melihat ke arah luar jendela. "Di luar masih hujan, ya?"

"Sepertinya akan ada badai," sahut England menyalakan TV yang mengabarkan tentang ramalan cuaca. Dan ya, memang benar. Malam ini akan ada badai besar.

"Ketos, boleh aku pinjam telepon? Aku ingin minta dijemput," pinta Nesia. England hanya mengangguk, matanya fokus ke TV.

Nesia segera menelepon rumahnya. Setelah terdengar beberapa nada sambung, akhirnya ada yang menjawab teleponnya.

"_Halo?_"

"Halo, Bos. Ini Nesia. Bos—"

"_Nesia! Kemana saja kau badai-badai begini?_"teriak Bosnya dari ujung telepon. Nesia mengerutkan hidungnya sambil menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya.

"Ma-Maaf, Bos. Aku terjebak hujan tadi sepulang sekolah. Sekarang ada di rumah teman. Bos bisa kan, menyuruh orang untuk menjemputku?"

"_Menjemputmu bagaimana? Rumah kebanjiran, Nesia!_"

"EEEH? Apa?"

"_Kau tahu sendiri disini sering banjir kalau sudah musim penghujan._"

"Yaah, terus gimana dong, Bos?"

"_Kau menginap saja dulu di rumah temanmu. Kalau badainya sudah berhenti, aku akan menyuruh orang untuk menjemputmu._"

Nesia terdiam, melirik England sebentar dan menghela napas. "Oke. Makasih, Bos."

"_Ya_."

_Tuut… tuut…_

Nesia menaruh gagang telepon itu ke tempatnya dan mendekati England ragu-ragu. "Um, Ketos?"

England bahkan nggak menoleh.

"B-Boleh aku menginap disini sehari saja?"

Terkejut, England menoleh ke Nesia yang tersenyum gugup. "Huh? _Pardon?_"

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p>[1] Pixie: pernah disebut England di Hatafutte Parade versi England sendiri. Saya nggak tahu sih, yang mana Pixie itu. Teman saya bilang, mungkin perinya. Tapi biarlah, saya akan pakai nama itu buat kelinci ijo super-zuper-duper-cute itu :3 #seenaknya.<p>

**Author's Note: **Thanks to **eirmaa**, **Runa Jones**, **Strar**, **Rieyama Yuuko**, **DUMBASS CRAZY**, and **Uchiha Yuki-chan **for the reviews. #bungkukbadan

Maaf, 'pemandangan' yang Nesia lihat di perpustakaan belum saya masukkan di chapter ini. Mungkin baru chapter depan saya masukkan. Dan um… disini saya nggak pengin me-marysue atau mem-bashing karakter siapapun (terutama Lay dan Nesia). Saya lihat di fandom ini ada beberapa fict yang terlalu mem-bashing Lay (AMPUN, saya nggak nyalahin siapapun disini. Toh itu hak author). Yah, namanya juga negara sendiri terdzolimi, wajarlah kalo kesel. Tapi bikin fanfic itu dituntut bijaksana #tibatibabijak. Jadi, maaf kalo nantinya saya nggak bisa bikin konflik ruwet mbulet bin njelimet. Debatnya Nesia sama Lay di koridor itu aja udah bikin saya khawatir bakal kena flame. Tapi akan saya usahakan biar fict ini nggak terlalu 'ringan'.

Oke, stop, kok malah jadi curcol begini. Review? Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**A fanfiction by quillie**

**.**

**I'm Nesia, I'm from Indonesia**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warnings : OCFem!Indonesia, Gakuen AU, gak jelas, bahasa santai. Don't like, please don't read.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>"Ayolah. Rumahku sedang kebanjiran, nggak ada yang bisa menjemputku. Satu malam saja, ya?" pinta Nesia memohon dengan dua telapak tangannya saling menempel di depan wajahnya.<p>

England terdiam sementara petir menggelegar dari luar. Melihat ekspresi Nesia yang ketakutan mendengar petir, sepertinya ia nggak punya pilihan lain. Ia sendiri nggak bisa mengantar Nesia. Pasalnya mobilnya sedang ada perawatan di bengkel (biasa, orang kaya. Mobil saja bisa seperti tante-tante yang punya jadwal perawatan ke salon).

England menghela napas. "Untuk malam ini saja."

Mata Nesia membesar. "Benarkah? Ah, _thank you so much!_"

Nesia duduk di sebuah sofa mengikuti England yang sedang menonton berita, tertarik untuk tenggelam di keheningan sebentar saja. Well, sangat sebentar, karena mata Nesia nggak lagi terpaku pada TV. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya hingga ke detil yang nggak penting. Kemudian ia beranjak lagi dan menghampiri sebuah meja yang penuh dengan pigura foto. Singkat kata, Nesia nggak bisa diam.

Di dinding, Nesia bisa melihat sebuah foto England memakai seragam militer Inggris dengan ukuran super besar. Kemudian, Nesia tersenyum ketika melihat foto England kecil yang sedang cemberut dengan seorang laki-laki pirang gondrong yang sedang menertawainya di belakang England. Ada juga foto England yang sudah beranjak dewasa sedang menggendong seorang anak laki-laki di punggungnya. Wajah mereka tampak senang dan damai.

"Eh, tunggu," komentar Nesia tiba-tiba. "Ini America, kan? Aku nggak tahu kalau cowok bertampang bodoh itu imut banget dulunya."

Nesia melihat beberapa foto England dengan America. Entah itu dengan America kecil, atau dengan America yang ia kenal sekarang. Nesia jadi benar-benar curiga kalau England suka sesama jenis.

Nesia mencolek salah satu pigura foto dan debu tebal menempel di jarinya. Kelihatan sekali kalau jarang dibersihkan. Nesia heran, rumah sebesar ini kan, seharusnya punya puluhan orang untuk membersihkan rumah. Tapi, Nesia nggak melihat satu pembantupun disini.

"Tinggal sendirian begini, apa nggak kesepian, eh, Ketos?" tanya Nesia.

"Lumayan. Tapi aku nggak benar-benar sendirian kok," jawab England sekenanya.

Benar juga. England kan, tinggal bersama makhluk gaib. Dia bahkan punya peri yang bisa membantunya membersihkan rumah hanya dengan satu ayunan tongkat. Praktis dan tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak uang.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, dulu aku pernah tinggal bersama orang lain. Orang… yang benar-benar orang," kata England melanjutkan.

"Dengan America, maksudmu?" tebak Nesia. "Aku tahu."

"Bukan," jawab England tersenyum misterius. "Sebentar lagi pasti dia datang. Sambil nangis bombay."

Nesia mengerutkan kening, seratus persen nggak mengerti omongan England. Siapa yang akan datang ke rumah England badai-badai begini? Pakai menangis segala lagi. Nesia benar-benar penasaran dan hanya bisa menunggu terjadinya ramalan England.

Ting-tong.

Nesia terkesiap. Suara bel berbunyi. Berarti benar, ada orang yang datang ke rumah England. Tapi, apakah dia-yang-England-ramal itu sedang menangis? Bukan, bukan itu pertanyaan terbesarnya. Tapi, apakah England punya semacam indera keenam?

Suara petir menggelegar. Nesia menutup telinganya saking kerasnya suara petir tersebut.

TING-TONG-TING-TONG-TING-TONG-TING-TONG.

"_OPEN THE DOOR, YOU JERK! OPEN THE DOORRRRR!_"

Sungguh, suara bel dan teriakan yang amat sangat nggak santai. England mengerling ke Nesia dan segera menghampiri pintu. Nesia yang penasaran setengah mati mengekor England. Suara bel itu semakin cepat.

"_Wait_," ucap England memutar kunci dan membuka pintunya. Di balik pintu itu, berdirilah seorang anak kecil dengan baju basah kuyup dan mata merah. Nesia sempat mengira tuyulnya lepas dan menjemputnya. Tapi, setelah sadar 'tuyul' itu tampan dan berpakaian lengkap, Nesia tahu dia salah kira.

"_YOU JERK!_ AKU BENCI KAUUU!" bocah laki-laki itu langsung menyeruduk England hingga England jatuh terjungkal ke belakang. Bocah itu memukuli dada England sambil menangis kencang. England, bukannya meringis kesakitan, malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Nesia hanya menonton mereka bingung.

"_Stop it, Coward!_" seru England di sela-sela tawanya.

Bocah itu berhenti memukuli England. "_I-I'm not scared of anything!_ Aku… Aku cuma nggak suka suaranya."

"Alasan," cibir England. "Minggir! Barusan ganti baju, sekarang basah lagi."

Sang bocah bangkit berdiri dan melihat Nesia yang bengong disana. "Siapa ini? Pacar barumu? Wah, wah, cepat banget. Baru berapa hari putus sekarang dapat gantinya."

Mendengar komentar bocah itu, England menjitak kepala bocah itu keras-keras. Nesia sampai ikut mengaduh. "_Shut up!_ Sampai kau ngomong aneh-aneh lagi, kutendang kau ke luar rumahku! Siapa yang peduli kalau kau disambar petir?"

"Huwaaaa! Jangan!" ucap bocah itu memohon.

England cepat-cepat menghindar. "Nggak usah pegang-pegang! Ganti baju sana!"

.

"Jadi, aku Sealand, personifikasi Principality of Sealand. Siapa namamu, Kakak Cantik?" tanya Sealand sambil menyesap secangkir coklat panas. Tadi Sealand memaksa England membuatkan secangkir untuknya. Rasanya? Entahlah, mungkin Sealand sudah kebal dengan masakan England.

"Indonesia. Kau boleh memanggilku Nesia," jawab Nesia tersenyum. "_Anak ini imut banget. Alisnya sama tebalnya dengan England, sih—__menyebalkan__. Tapi dia imut._"

"Oh, Kak Nesia personifikasi Indonesia toh. Pantesan mukanya beda dengan cewek yang biasanya aku lihat," ucap Sealand.

"Itu bagus atau buruk?" tanya Nesia.

"Bagus! Kak Nesia cantik," puji Sealand dengan pipi memerah. Nesia tertawa melihat Sealand salah tingkah. "Ya, kan, _Jerk_?"

"_No comment_," jawab England singkat. Tim sepak bola negaranya sedang bertanding, rupanya.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya'," sahut Sealand.

Nesia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau adiknya Ket—maksudku, England?"

"Aku benci fakta itu, tapi, ya, aku adiknya," jawab Sealand memutar matanya, membuatnya makin terlihat imut di mata Nesia. Ternyata, di dunia ini yang kakak-beradik tapi sering berantem bukan hanya dirinya dan Lay. England dan Sealand sudah sangat mencukupi syarat untuk diklasifikasikan sebagai golongan itu.

Sealand menegak habis coklat panasnya dan menaruh cangkir itu di meja. Ia menguap lebar hingga matanya berair. "Uh… ngantuk. Hey, _Jer__k_, hari ini aku tidur di kamar tamu, ya?"

England hanya mengangguk. "Cangkirnya taruh belakang, Peter."

"Oke," jawab Sealand mengambil cangkirnya dan berjalan ke dapur. "Oh ya, selamat malam, Kak Nesia."

Nesia nyengir. "Selamat malam, Sea. Mimpi indah."

Sealand balas tersenyum dan meneruskan niatnya. Kini tinggal England dan Indonesia di depan TV, yang masih meliput pertandingan sepak bola. Sudah 2-1 dan England sejak tadi hanya diam, bukannya bersorak gila seperti penggila bola lainnya jika tim andalannya mencetak gol.

"Um… Jadi, kau cemburu dengan siapa? America atau senior cewek berkuncir dua itu?" tanya Nesia tiba-tiba.

England mengerutkan kening dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Nesia nyengir. "Jangan pura-pura nggak mengerti, deh! Yang di perputakaan, kau ingat?"

"Oh," tiba-tiba aura England yang memang sejak tadi suram, jadi tambah suram. "Kau benar-benar berpikir aku suka sesama jenis, begitu? Junior kurang ajar."

"Ya maaf," ucap Nesia sambil melepas handuk yang sejak tadi membungkus rambut hitamnya. "Jadi, kau pacar senior berkuncir dua itu?"

"Dulu iya," jawab England singkat.

Ya, yang dilihat Nesia di perpustakaan tempo hari adalah America yang sedang _dicium _senior cewek itu. Nesia yakin bukan America yang menciumnya, tapi cewek itu yang kegenitan. Kalau cewek itu yang dipojokkan ke rak buku, mungkin akan lain ceritanya. Tapi yang kemarin itu America yang terpojok. Sejauh yang Nesia tahu, America itu orangnya polos dan agak—maaf—konyol. Lihat saja kelakuannya yang kekanakan itu—berteriak-teriak nggak jelas di lapangan maupun di kelas. Walaupun jujur saja, America punya tampang cakep.

Nesia meletakkan dagunya ke lengan sofa sambil memandangi England. Rasanya ia tahu perasaan England. Dikhianati pacar dan mengetahui sahabat kecilnya lah yang menjadi orang ketiga pasti lebih dari menyakitkan. Nesia mencoba mengucapkan sebuah ungkapan dengan aksen British, tapi yang keluar malah kedengaran seperti logat orang Betawi. _Epic fail, aye_?

"_Even an angel has the wreck side. I know you know that phrase._"

England menoleh terkejut. Nesia nyengir. "Sudahlah. Nggak usah sedih. Aku jadi teringat rakyatku kalau melihatmu begitu. Aku paling nggak enak melihat orang lain sedih. Aku bisa melakukan tarian paling konyol untuk membuat rakyatku tertawa, paling nggak untuk sedikit menghilangkan stress mereka. Kau mau aku mempraktekkannya? Akan kutunjukkan tarian 'Meraih Lalat Sampai Encok' padamu. Biasanya aku melakukannya bareng pocong. Pocong jago menari lho. Dia pernah menari untuk menyemangati mbak-mbak yang sedang melahirkan di pos satpam. [1]"

"Bodoh," kata England menahan tawanya untuk sesaat, tapi akhirnya tertawa juga.

"Hei, aku serius," ucap Nesia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Justru gara-gara muka seriusmu itu, kau kelihatan bodoh," ujar England. Heh, paradoks macam apa itu?

"Ya, ya, terserahlah," sahut Nesia cuek. "Pertandingannya sudah selesai, tuh. Mau nonton apa lagi?"

"Marathon nonton Harry Potter?" usul England.

Nesia kembali duduk tegak. "Boleh! Kita begadang sampai pagi!"

Dan esoknya, England terbangun dari tidur singkatnya dengan sebuah kertas bertuliskan "_Thanks_" dan ":P" besar menempel di dahinya. Ia melirik jam dinding dan melotot. "INDONESIA! _YOU BLODDY LITTLE JERK!—_uhuk uhuk."

.

Nesia melihat sesosok mungil berambut pirang sedang berjalan dengan seorang pemuda berambut antara perak dan pirang. Nesia belum pernah melihat warna rambut seaneh itu, tapi ia mengenali sang gadis pirang di sebelahnya. "Oi! Lily!"

Lily menoleh ke arah Nesia dan tersenyum saat Nesia berlari menghampirinya. Nesia melirik sekilas laki-laki yang sedang bersama dengan Lily. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Nggak kok, urusanku sudah selesai," jawab laki-laki itu. "Sudah mengerti, kan, Ly?"

"Ya. Terima kasih banyak, Ice," sahut Lily malu-malu. Dasarnya juga dia pemalu, sih.

Ice hanya mengangguk, menunjukkan senyum samarnya dan berjalan pergi. Nesia langsung berjalan di sebelah Lily. Sebenarnya, ia ingin tahu apa yang Lily tanyakan pada pemuda yang nama dan wataknya sama itu. Tapi karena mengorek informasi tentang hal yang personal itu digolongkan sebagai tindakan-nggak-sopan-tapi-seru-jika-memungkinkan, Nesia lebih memilih untuk tutup mulut saja.

"Hari ini kau berantakan sekali. Kau juga hampir terlambat. Ada apa?" tanya Lily mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Nesia melihat seragam sekolahnya yang kusut.

"Bukankah aku selalu berantakan? Kau kedengaran heran banget," tanya Nesia retoris. "Aku belum sempat menyetrika bajuku hari ini. Habisnya, takut telat."

Memang benar, ia sama sekali nggak sempat menyetrika bajunya. Selain ia sendiri takut terlambat ke sekolah, ia nggak tahu dimana setrikanya. Hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya adalah mengeringkan seragamnya yang basah karena hujan kemarin dengan hairdryer. Bahkan Sealand sendiri sedang enak-enaknya mandi busa sementara Nesia kelabakan mengeringkan seragam. Kabar England?

Nesia menyeringai kecil.

Lily tertawa kecil, membuyarkan lamunan Nesia. "Ada-ada saja."

"Eh? Itu apa?" tanya Nesia melihat tas jinjing Lily yang kelihatan penuh. "Makanan ya?"

"Bukan. Ini bahan untuk tata boga nanti. Hari ini kan, hari pertama ekskul," jawab Lily kemudian memeluk tasnya yang terlihat berat itu.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku nggak sabar ekskul nanti," jawab Nesia.

.

England berjalan sedikit terseok-seok menyusuri koridor. Sejak tadi pagi, kepalanya serasa akan meledak. Ia memijit-mijit kepalanya, berharap rasa pening di kepalanya berkurang. Hari ini benar-benar bukan hari yang bagus. Flunya makin lama makin parah, moodnya makin hari juga makin hancur. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan beristirahat di klinik sekolah.

Setelah melihat ada ribut-ribut apa disana.

Segerombolan siswa dan siswi Hetalia High mengerumuni papan mading sekolah sambil tertawa-tawa. Heran, England mendekati papan mading. Lucunya, mereka langsung membukakan jalan untuk England sambil terkikik-kikik nggak jelas. Mereka saling berbisik sambil sesekali melirik England. England mengerutkan kening ke sekilas teman-temannya itu dan menatap mading tersebut.

"_HOLY CRICKET, WHO THE HELL PUT THESE PHOTOS UP?_" teriak England, menarik kasar semua foto blackmail dirinya sedang berjongkok mencabuti rumput dengan Switzerland yang sedang melotot ke arahnya. Mading sekolah hampir dipenuhi oleh foto dirinya sedang dikenai detensi dengan sebuah judul yang mencolok. "_The British Gentleman Get Punished_".

Semua yang ada disana terdiam. Saling toleh-menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya, tapi nggak ada yang mau mengaku. England menggeram kesal dan menyobek seluruh foto itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Untuk informasi, England benci harga dirinya dijatuhkan seperti ini. Dendam sih, dendam. Tapi, yang ini keterlaluan. Masih ada juga yang berani menguji kesabarannya yang Ketua OSIS ini. Untuk sejenak, koridor itu sunyi. Mereka memandangi England yang sedang naik pitam dengan tatapan horor.

"Apa? Memangnya—uhuk, kenapa kalau aku terlambat datang ke sekolah?" seru England. "Bubar sana!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, mereka semua langsung membubarkan diri, meninggalkan England sendirian disana. England yang masih emosi mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia mengutuki seseorang. _Dia _yang membuatnya mendapat semua malu ini. Gara-gara bocah itu, England membuat sebuah rekor baru yang tentunya bukan kabar baik. Ketua OSIS dari jamannya Pak Roma sampai hari ini, baru dia yang terlambat ke sekolah, walaupun hanya beberapa menit. Kalau seandainya ia berani menunjukkan batang hidungnya di hadapannya sekarang, mungkin dia sudah habis saat ini juga. Walaupun dia nggak mungkin mati hanya karena ditonjok.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya memikirkan rencana untuk memberi bocah itu pelajaran, seorang siswi berambut hitam legam tiba-tiba lewat dan menyapa England. "Hai, Ketos! Flumu tambah parah? Mukamu merah."

Oh, _wrong timing, _Indonesia. _Wrong timing._

England mendorong Nesia ke dinding dengan satu gerakan cepat. Ia menekan leher Nesia dengan lengannya, membuat Nesia susah bernapas. Nesia bahkan bisa merasakan demam England sampai ke lehernya.

"A-Apa—ukh, yang kau lakukan? Aku nggak bisa napas!" pekik Nesia berusaha memberontak. Tapi semakin dia banyak bergerak, semakin kuat cekikan England. Jadi, ia berhenti meronta dan menatap England antara marah dan bingung.

England menurunkan maskernya. "Apa kau balas dendam, eh, Indonesia? Kau dendam karena waktu itu aku menghukummu habis-habisan saat hari pertama tahun ajaran? Dasar nggak tahu terima kasih! Sudah diberi tumpangan, tapi ini balasanmu? Cih!"

Nesia melotot. "Aku nggak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Katakan," ucap England pelan tapi terdengar begitu mengancam. "Katakan kenapa kau nggak membangunkanku tadi pagi? Supaya aku terlambat? Supaya aku kena detensi? Kemudian kau—atau suruhanmu mem-blackmail fotoku waktu mencabuti rumput, begitu? Kau bermaksud mempermalukanku sebagai Ketua OSIS disini, kan? Begitu kan, maumu?"

"Kau ini ngomong apa, sih? Aku—ukh! Nggak mengerti!" balas Nesia. "Dendam apa? Foto apa? Aku sudah menyuruh Sealand untuk membangunkanmu!"

"Bohong! Kau bahkan masih sempat menulis memo bodoh itu di jidatku!" sahut England. "Dasar wanita licik! Pantas saja tingkat korupsi di negaramu tinggi! Rakyatmu miskin pasti karena pejabat negaramu—yang sama liciknya seperti kau, menguras pendapatan negara, ya, kan? Dan—"

"Tutup mulutmu, Brengsek! Kau boleh mengataiku, tapi bukan rakyatku! Bukan negaraku! Kalau seandainya kau nggak sedang sakit, aku bisa membuatmu babak belur saat ini juga, Alis Ulat Bulu!" sela Nesia marah pada England dan _alis._ "Sekarang aku tanya. Dari mana kau tahu itu tulisan tanganku? Kau pernah membaca catatanku? Oh, demi Tuhan, Alis Enam Pasang, aku terburu-buru! Sealand masih asyik mandi busa, jadi kusuruh dia membangunkanmu! Kalau menuduh itu pakai akal sehat! Otakmu jadi dangkal ya, gara-gara flu? Atau gara-gara mbak-mbak yang selingkuh itu? Dan ya Tuhan, aku bahkan sudah lupa soal detensi itu!"

Perlahan cekikan England melonggar. Tapi Nesia tetap di tempatnya. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sealand yang iseng? Bagaimana kalau _dialah _yang membuatmu terlambat ke sekolah? Kau mau menghajar anak kecil itu? Seperti kau mencekikku seperti ini? Pecundang! Beraninya lawan cewek! Aku sih, _fine-fine _aja menghajarmu kalau kau memang memaksa! Setelah ini, kau masih mau menyebut dirimu _gentleman_? Ha-ha-ha! Dunia pasti tertawa mendengarnya."

Pandangan England mulai melunak. Nesia mendorong England dengan kasar hingga sang Ketua OSIS itu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. "Jaga mulutmu. Dan... terima kasih atas tumpanganmu semalam. Aku kapok."

Nesia berjalan pergi sambil membersihkan belakang lengannya yang terkena debu di dinding.

"Nesia! Hey, tunggu! Indonesia!" teriak England hendak mengejar Nesia. Tapi seseorang menahan tangannya untuk tetap tinggal. England menoleh.

"Dia tidur di _rumahmu _semalam?" tanyanya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, menekankan kata 'rumahmu'.

England mendesis, "_Shit._"

_Definitely_, hari ini bukan hari yang baik bagi England.

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p>[1] Pernah baca Poconggg Juga Pocong? Saya baru (numpang) baca beberapa bab sih. Tapi disitu si Poconggg emang nari buat mbak-mbak melahirkan. Sekedar kredit aja, sih.<p>

**Author's Note: **Pertama, thanks for **all the reviews** dan bikin saya makin semangat garapnya. :) #bungkukbadan

Konfliknya mulai muncul nih. Salah paham yang digede-gedein XD Bang England yang sabar yah #tepukkepala #ditonjok Yah, siapa sih yang suka harga dirinya dijatohin? Ketos (apalagi England) kan harga dirinya selangit XD. Dan kenapa saya suka banget bikin sial hari orang ya? -_-a Oh ya, untuk sarannya **chiko-silver lady** tentang human names, makasih banyak! Nggak kepikiran sebelumnya :)

Oke stop, daripada tambah gaje. Ada kritik? Saran? Review? Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oke, karena ada ke-absurd-an setting disini, saya akan jelaskan. Memang disini sepertinya para personifikasi baru mengenal satu sama lain. Karena apa? Kata personifikasi negara juga baru dipake akhir-akhir ini. (bener ga, sih? Hetalia ada pertama kali tahun 2009 bukan, sih? #dor) Jadi anggap saja beberapa dari mereka (terutama Nesia) tahu negara-negara di dunia ini, tapi belum mengenal personifikasinya #maksa. Setting Gakuen memang bisa dibilang sudah nggak baru lagi, jadi mohon maaf jika ada beberapa kemiripan. Jujur, saya sendiri nggak sengaja. Fic bersetting gakuen juga beberapa yang baru saya baca. Yah, saya kan, author baru disini #lameexcuse.

Bukannya saya males riset sebelum bikin fic, tapi percayalah, saya nggak pernah tidur selama pelajaran PKn. Dan guru PKn saya yang menjelaskan hukum yang disebutin Nesia. Entah itu cuma guyonan gak lucu guru saya atau kuping saya korslet, sepertinya author ini terlalu polos dan menerima semuanya mentah-mentah ._. Kalaupun memang salah, saya mohon maaf. Solusinya kalau nggak saya revisi ya, anggap saja itu kehiperbolaan Nesia #seenaknya #plak #dor #dibakar.

Oh ya, istilah koruptor sebenarnya sudah ada sejak masa Orde Lama (bahkan ada yang bilang korupsi itu warisan jaman penjajahan Belanda). Ah, pokoknya saya berterima kasih banyak pada anonim reviewer **nana **yang mau mengingatkan plothole di fic saya. Reviewer seperti Anda yang author amatir ini butuhkan. Sekali lagi, makasih banyak. :)

**I'm Nesia, I'm from Indonesia**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warnings : OC, Gakuen AU, ngaco, (mungkin) OOC. Don't like, please don't read.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>England menatap gadis yang menggenggam lengannya ini bosan. Ia menghentakkan tangannya darinya dengan kasar dan berjalan pergi. Kepalanya semakin nyut-nyutan setelah rentetan kejadian menyebalkan yang terjadi hari ini. Jangan sampai dia pingsan disana, di depan banyak orang. Dia ingin istirahat sebentar saja. Ia <em>harus <em>istirahat dan tanpa diganggu siapapun. Termasuk gadis itu.

"England! Hey, England!" panggil perempuan itu, berusaha mengejar England.

England berpura-pura tuli. Bukan tabiatnya untuk mengabaikan seorang gadis memang, tapi dia nggak repot-repot merisaukan ke-OOC-annya hari ini. Bahkan, para siswi yang melihatnya sedikit lebih berantakan dan OOC dari biasanya ini memekik tinggi dengan wajah merona. Bah! Peduli setan dengan semua yang berani mengganggunya. England hanya ingin sendiri kali ini.

"England!" panggil gadis itu sekali lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Arthur!"

Mendengar nama itu disebut membuat kepalanya makin sakit, ia mengerang kecil sambil memegangi kepalanya. Hanya dia yang berani memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Bahkan America—yang notabene adalah sahabat kecilnya, hampir tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. America lebih suka memanggilnya dengan julukan yang dikarangnya sendiri. _Iggy_, misalnya.

Oh, America.

Satu bayangan lagi muncul di kepalanya. Wah, wah, sepertinya nasib sedang ingin bermain-main dengannya.

"Arthur, kau ini kenapa, sih? Kenapa kau menghindar?" ujar gadis itu meraih lengannya dan membuatnya mau nggak mau harus menatapnya. "Siapa cewek tadi? Dia menginap di rumahmu semalam? Jawab aku, Arthur!"

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut England dingin. "Bisa kaulepaskan tanganmu? Aku harus pergi."

"Bukan urusanku? Hey, aku ini pacarmu!" seru gadis itu kaget. "Wajar dong, kalau aku ingin tahu."

"Dengar, Seychelles, kau bukan siapa-siapaku lagi, mengerti? Jadi, urusi urusanmu sendiri, oke?" ucap England tegas. "_Get the hell off of me_."

"A-Apa? Kenapa?" tanya gadis bernama Seychelles itu dengan nada bingung.

"Kaupikirkan saja sendiri, Muka Tembok. Nggak usah sok polos," jawab England dingin. "Kalau kau masih belum mengerti, tanyakan saja pada A-me-ri-ca, dasar bodoh."

"H-Hey, kau ini ngomong apa, sih? Hahaha, aku nggak mengerti maksudmu," ucap Seychelles menggaruk belakang kepalanya, memalsukan sebuah tawa.

England memutar matanya. "Kau tahu, aku paling muak melihat wajah polosmu itu. Aku benci pembohong."

"A-Apa? Kau pasti sedang melantur. Kuantar kau ke klinik, ya?" kata Seychelles berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia merangkul lengan England lagi.

"_Just stop this stupid game, Seychelles! I'm bloody tired of you!_" seru England, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang nyaris meledak-ledak. "Aku tahu semuanya! Aku tahu kau mengincar America! Kalau kau memang menyukainya, ya sana gaet dia! Kenapa aku mau menjadikan wanita jalang sepertimu milikku? Cih, jujur saja, itu pilihan terburuk yang pernah kuambil."

Seychelles tercenung. Ia membuka mulutnya, seperti ingin menyanggah, tapi kemudian menutup kembali. Ia mengulanginya dua kali seperti ikan gelagapan. "A-Arthur..."

England menghentakkan tangannya sekali lagi dan melanjutkan niatnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang.

.

"Huwaaah... capek!" seru Australia, kemudian menghempaskan dirinya di tengah-tengah lapangan basket yang masih kosong. Badannya penuh keringat. Mungkin kalau bajunya diperas, bisa jadi satu ember, tuh.

Indonesia juga dengan seenaknya melempar bola basket dan duduk di bawah ring. Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal. Ia mengelap keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya dengan lengan tangannya. "Sialan! Hah, hah, aku nggak terima! Kau curang tadi! Hah... hah..."

Aussie tertawa kecil. "Curang apanya? Kau yang kurang konsentrasi! Baru dibilang tali sepatumu copot kau sudah kebingungan. Nggak keren banget."

"Lebih nggak keren lagi kalau aku jatuh keserimpet tali sepatu, Dodol! Pokoknya aku nggak terima! Orang tali sepatuku nggak copot, kok. Ayo tanding lagi!" seru Nesia masih tetap ngotot. "Dan awas saja kalau kau berani menipuku lagi."

"Bentar lagi ekskul, lho. Kalau masih nggak terima, oke, habis ekskul nanti kita tanding lagi. Haaah.. aku capek banget," ucap Aussie. "Bermainmu cepat juga."

"Waah, iya dong~ Indonesia~" ucap Nesia bangga (kau boleh menyebutnya 'kepedean') sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan jempolnya.

Aussie mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, berniat mengambil botol air minum yang diletakkannya di bangku cadangan. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"OUUUCH!" teriak Aussie mengaduh kesakitan. "Kakiku!"

Nesia sontak menoleh dan menghampiri Aussie yang guling-guling di tengah lapangan. "Aussie! Kau kenapa?"

Aussie meringis kesakitan. "Kakiku... kram! Duh!"

Bukannya panik atau apa, Nesia hanya menghela napas pendek dan berkacak pinggang. "Kau pasti kurang pemanasan, deh. Nekat bener jadi orang."

"Iya, iya! Bantuin, kek! Aduuuuh!" omel Aussie. Nesia memutar matanya.

"Bantuin apa? Aku nggak tahu caranya mengatasi kram," jawab Nesia santai.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Belgium sudah siap dengan kaos basketnya, disusul Germany di belakangnya. Melihat ada Nesia dan Aussie disana, Belgium segera menghampiri mereka. "Ada apa ini? Dan, uh, Australia, tampangmu mengerikan. Kebanyakan makan _vegemite_[1], huh?"

Aussie nggak mampu menjawab, masih sibuk dengan acara guling-gulingnya. "Kakinya kram, katanya," jawab Nesia mewakilinya.

"Bego banget," komentar Belgium sweat-drop. Nesia hanya mengangguk setuju. "Ludwig, kau bisa membantunya?"

Tanpa banyak kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, Germany langsung berjongkok dan meraih kaki sang pemuda Australia yang sedang bermasalah. Nggak butuh waktu banyak sampai Aussie berteriak kesetanan sementara Germany meluruskan telapak kaki Aussie hingga membentuk sudut 90 derajat.

"AAAAAAAARGH!" teriak Aussie. "G-Germany! Kau gila, huh? Ja-Jang—AAAAAAAAARGH! SAKIIIIIIT!"

Entah teriakan dari kebun binatang mana yang Aussie lontarkan. Ia mengutuki antara kakinya yang kram dan Germany yang 'menghabisinya' tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Puji syukur nggak ada tante-tante fujoshi yang lewat. Bisa-bisa mading penuh lagi dengan isi foto pasangan baru yang sedang 'bermesraan' ini.

"_Apa aku harus memanggil Japan-san? Ini menarik banget buat _headline _majalah sekolah bulan depan!_" batin Nesia sambil tersenyum iblis. Japan memang fudanshi paling mahsyur di antara yang lainnya yang rata-rata tante-tante fujoshi. Dan untungnya (atau buntungnya?), dia juga ketua redaksi majalah sekolah. "_Aussie di-_uke-_in Germany..._" Nesia sudah nggak tahan lagi dan tertawa kencang tanpa peduli bingungnya Belgium dan nggondoknya Australia.

Teriakan Aussie kini berganti dengan desahan panjang. Sepertinya kram di kakinya sudah selesai. Germany segera berdiri dan menjitak kepala Nesia keras-keras, membuat sang gadis Melayu itu mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau ini! Temanmu sedang kesakitan malah kau tertawakan!" omel Germany.

"Maaf, maaf. Habisnya..." ucap Nesia berusaha membela diri. "Lucu, sih..."

Germany menghela napas. "Australia, kau boleh beristirahat dulu."

"_Thanks, _Germany," jawab Aussie dan berjalan ke bangku cadangan setelah memelototi Nesia. Nesia hanya membalas dengan menujulurkan lidahnya main-main.

Semua anggota klub basket sepertinya sudah datang. Pelatihpun juga sudah datang. Germany segera mengambil alih kendali. "Semuanya! Berbaris!"

.

Selama latihan ekskul berlangsung, Aussie hanya bisa memperhatikan dari bangku pemain cadangan sambil mengurut kakinya. Sebenarnya kini giliran tim basket putri yang berlatih, jadi dia nggak rugi apapun. Sambil menggerutu nggak jelas, Aussie memperhatikan sosok mungil yang tengah berlari-lari dengan semangatnya di lapangan. Berani menebak siapa kira-kira yang Aussie perhatikan?

Yap, Nesia.

"Awas!" seru Aussie tiba-tiba ketika melihat Nesia terjatuh terkena senggolan pemain lain. Ia bernapas lega begitu melihat Nesia sepertinya nggak peduli dengan lututnya dan langsung bangkit.

Nesia berhasil merebut bolanya dan melakukan _overhead pass_ dan ditangkap dengan mulusnya oleh Belgium. Tanpa pikir panjang, Belgium melakukan _lay-up shoot _dan yak! Masuk! Dua poin untuk regu Nesia. Nesia bertos ria dengan anggota regunya.

"Kerja bagus, Nesia," senyum Aussie. Matanya terus melekat pada gadis itu selama latihan berlangsung, sampai-sampai ia nggak sadar ada orang yang menghampirinya.

_Click, click_.

Seseorang menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Aussie, membuyarkan konsentrasinya menonton. Aussie menoleh dan menemukan Lay duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sungguh identik dengan milik Nesia. Mata Lay seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di lapangan dan kembali lagi menatap mata biru Aussie. "Serius sekali menontonnya."

"Lay!" seru Aussie kaget. "Sedang apa kau disini? Nggak ekskul?"

Lay tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Sudah bubar dari tadi, Aussie. Entahlah, klub musik selalu selesai lebih dulu dari yang lainnya. Makanya aku kesini untuk menontonmu. Eh, ternyata kau sedang duduk-duduk disini. Belum bertanding?"

"Belum. Lagipula, kakiku juga masih agak sakit," jawab Aussie memandangi kakinya.

"Begitu? Ada apa?" tanya Lay khawatir.

"Kakiku kram tadi. Ehehehe..." jawab Aussie nyengir. Lay hanya tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala. "_Anyway_, Lay, kenapa kau nggak pulang saja? Ini sudah sore, lho. Um... bukan maksudku mengusirmu, sih, tapi..."

"Nggak apa. Aku memang ingin menontonmu berlatih. Lagipula, kita kan, bisa pulang bareng seperti biasanya," jawab Lay ringan. Aussie tak menjawab apapun. "Dan soal tempo hari, aku minta maaf sudah mempermalukanmu."

"Oh, yang itu," ucap Aussie, mengingat-ingat insiden saling lempar tuduhan sambil lesehan Lay dan Nesia. Insiden nggak penting dan cukup memalukan, sebenarnya. "Mm-hm. Aku nggak apa-apa, kok. Apa kau sudah minta maaf sama Nesia? Atau setidaknya menerima permintaan maafnya?"

Lay tampak terkejut. Memikirkan untuk saling bermaafan dengan kakaknya saja membuatnya mual, apalagi kalau benar-benar terjadi. Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya, bingung.

"Uh-huh?" ulang Aussie menagih jawaban positif darinya.

"Uhm... N-Nanti kupikirkan lagi," jawab Lay akhirnya.

Suara bel tanda berakhirnya pertandingan memenuhi lapangan basket indoor tersebut. Aussie dan Lay melihat Nesia dan kawan-kawannya tertawa sambil beradu tos. Aussie menghela napas dan menatap Lay kembali. "Terserah kau saja lah, Lay."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Aussie meninggalkan Lay disana dan menghampiri teman-temannya yang mengerubungi Pelatih untuk mendengarkan instruksi.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak England menghindari America. England bahkan mengusir Prussia dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelah America, sementara ia duduk di sebelah si otak lemot, Spain (bercanda!). Prussia tadinya sempat menolak dan mengancamnya, tapi ia akhirnya bungkam setelah Spain dengan baiknya memintanya menuruti perkataan England sebelum dia habis dihajar England. Walaupun sebenarnya, Spain sendiri bingung kenapa England menghindari America. Dan kenapa juga dari sekian banyak siswa-siswi di kelas ini, England memilih untuk duduk sebangku dengannya? Masalahnya, dulu ia dan England punya hubungan yang kurang baik. Tapi Spain sudah memaafkannya, tak peduli England sudah memaafkannya juga atau tidak.

Dasar Spain. Mulia sekali hatimu.

Jam kosong. Waktu yang sangat jarang ditemui di Hetalia High. Biasanya guru piket hanya menyampaikan pesan guru mata pelajaran tersebut, memberi beberapa tugas dan meninggalkan kelas. Kesempatan emas nan langka bagi mereka yang hobi ngerumpi dan mengobrol sana-sini. Tapi Spain hanya duduk diam di bangkunya sambil menggigit ujung pensilnya setelah menyelesaikan tugas biologinya. Pandangannya menerawang ke atas. Ah, betapa ia ingin sepiring paella dan memakannya bersama Romano nanti siang. Tentu saja dengan piring yang berbeda. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!

Iseng, ia melirik personifikasi United Kindom yang menaruh dagunya di atas meja. Matanya sayu, entah dia bosan atau mengantuk. Spain kemudian melepas gigitannya pada pensilnya yang malang.

"Hey, Kirkland, gimana kabarmu? Masih flu?" tanya Spain basa-basi.

"Tidak. Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Carriedo. Terima kasih," jawab England lesu.

"Kau kelihatan lemas. Kebanyakan makan scone, ya?" tanya Spain. "Kau mau tomat? Aku bawa dua tomat."

"Jangan meledek masakanku. Dan terima kasih, aku nggak doyan tomat," jawab England lagi.

Spain hanya menghela napas depresi. "Kalau boleh aku bertanya—"

"Kau nggak boleh bertanya, Carriedo," sela England cepat.

"Eh~? Kenapa?" tanya Spain bingung.

"Karena kalau seseorang sudah mengatakan '_may I ask_', dia pasti akan menanyakan pertanyaan personal yang sangat mengganggu," jawab England lancar, membuat Spain cemberut layaknya anak kecil. "Dan aku nggak suka diganggu dengan pertanyaan bodohmu, apapun itu."

"Kalau begitu caranya, pantas saja kau nggak punya banyak teman, England. Kau anti-sosial," gerutu Spain.

"Haah... oke, oke, apa pertanyaanmu?" tanya England akhirnya menyerah. Kalau sudah disinggung sisi individualis-nya, England angkat tangan. Dia sudah kapok dikucilkan.

"Kenapa kau menghindari Jones? Sering kulihat, dia memandangimu dengan tampang bingung dan kadang juga sedih. Apa kalian bertengkar? Mungkin aku bisa membantu?" tanya Spain tepat ke poinnya. England memutar matanya. Tebakannya seratus persen benar.

"Bukan urusanmu, Carriedo. Lagipula, kau ini kenapa, sih? Peduli sekali dengan hidupku," jawab England dingin.

Spain menyangga pipinya dengan tangannya dan masih menatap England. "Percaya diri yang mengagumkan. Tapi maaf, aku cuma ingin kau segera menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Jones karena aku ingin duduk dengan Gilbert lagi. Kau tahu, duduk bersamamu seminggu ini hampir membuatku mati kebosanan."

"Itu bagus. Karena dengan begitu, kau dan Beilschimdt nggak akan pernah gaduh lagi selama pelajaran," jawab England nggak mau kalah.

"Dan yang membuatku heran, kenapa dari sekian banyak orang di kelas ini, kau memilih untuk duduk denganku?" tanya Spain lebih jauh.

"Itu..." England menggantung kalimatnya cukup lama. "Karena kau pilihan pertama yang muncul di otakku saat itu."

"Dan kenapa pula itu?"

"Mana aku tahu, _git_!"

Spain tertawa. Awalnya hanya tawa kecil yang nyaris nggak kedengaran, tapi kemudian berubah menjadi kekehan kencang. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak England keras, membuat yang dipukul mengernyit sakit. "Serius, kau mengingatkanku dengan Lovino kalau begini."

"Memangnya aku peduli?" tanya England sarkastik. "Asal kau tahu saja, uke-_mu _itu nggak ada mirip-miripnya denganku."

"Dia bukan ukeku!" elak Spain. "Ya Tuhan, cuma gara-gara aku dekat dengan Lovino, bukan berarti aku menyukainya!"

"Ya, tapi mencintainya," siul England mengejek.

"Kau!"

"Apa?" tanya England dengan wajah lempeng selempeng-lempengnya, seolah yang dikatakannya tadi bukanlah gosip ibu-ibu PKK sebelah rumah.

Tiba-tiba Spain tersenyum. Senyum yang menurut England mirip dengan senyum mesum France. England mengerutkan alisnya. "Kalau begitu, aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama soal kau dengan Jones," ucap Spain kemudian tertawa aneh.

"Tutup mulutmu," gerutu England sebal. Bukannya berhenti, tawa Spain makin aneh saja.

"Kirkland suka Jones~ Kirkland suka Jones~" Spain menyanyikan rima aneh yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya. Kemudian ia ingat salah satu lagu anak-anak yang pernah dinyanyikan America di depan kelas beberapa waktu yang lalu. "_Kirkland and Jones sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N—_hmph!"

England buru-buru menutup mulut Spain dengan tangannya sebelum teman-temannya yang lain mendengarnya. Akan sangat konyol jika gosip ini tersebar luas di Hetalia High layaknya gosip Spain dan Romano. Mau ditaruh mana muka England sebagai ketua OSIS? Tempat sampah? Ide bagus. "Hentikan lagu konyolmu itu, Carriedo!"

_Ckrik, ckrik_.

Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara. France, dengan senyum mesumnya, memotret mereka dengan posisi yang sedikit kurang 'nyaman'. England dengan cepat membenahi posisinya, melepaskan bekapannya dan menoyor kepala Spain kesal. Nggak mau kalah, Spain balas menoyor kepala England lebih keras. England masih ingin membalasnya sebelum ia mendengar kekehan aneh France yang terdengar seperti...

"Honhonhonhon..." kikik sang personifikasi _République __F__rançaise__, _diikuti tatapan horor England dan Spain pada kamera saku France.

"Francis, jangan macam-macam..."

"Bonnefoy!" desis England mencoba merebut kamera tersebut dari tangan France. "Kemarikan kameramu, sialan!"

Dapat! Mudah, nggak perlu waktu banyak karena France tadi masih mengagumi karya jepretannya. "Non! Non! Kirkland, kembalikan kameraku~!"

"Pertama, dilarang membawa kamera kecuali kalau kau sedang ekskul fotografi. Kedua, wahai Bonnefoy, bisa kupastikan setelah ini kau menyebarkan foto itu ke blogmu. Dan asal kau tahu, nggak ada yang suka di-blackmail," ucap England. Ketiganya terdiam sesaat sebelum England berseru, "Hey! Tunggu sebentar!"

Dengan cepat, England melihat-lihat hasil jepretan France yang lain. Kebanyakan memang foto-foto candid nggak penting dan nggak jelas, tapi England tak peduli. Ya, England curiga dengan France soal foto blackmail dirinya di majalah dinding sekolah tempo hari. Sampai akhirnya kecurigaannya terbukti benar.

Mata emerald England membelalak lebar. Ternyata memang benar. England mengenali beberapa foto dirinya sedang terkena detensi di kamera France. France lah yang mem-blackmail dirinya. Melihat death glare England, France begidik ngeri.

"Francis Bonnefoy, bisa kau jelaskan maksud dari ini semua, huh?" ucap England, menunjukkan foto yang dimaksud.

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p>[1] Vegemite. Makananselai khas Australia yang, for God's sake, nggak enak abis! Saya nggak tau kenapa mereka suka ngolesin beginian di sandwich mereka. Kadang juga dibikin jadi sup. XP

A/N: Gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi selain nagih reviewww~ #plak Makasih banyak review-nya di chapter sebelumnya ya :D


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**A fanfiction by quillie**

**.**

**I'm Nesia, I'm from Indonesia**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warnings : OCfem!Indonesia, Gakuen AU, abal, typo, bahasa gak baku, OOC, don't like? Please don't read**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Spain yang butuh waktu lebih untuk membaca situasi dan kondisi terpaksa harus menjadi <em>background<em> _scene _horor antara sang _Frenchman _dan _Englishman_. Mereka saling adu _death glare_. Spain memilih untuk diam saja agar nggak memperparah keadaan (walaupun alasan sebenarnya adalah dia nggak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi).

"Hei, Kodok! Jawab!" seru England mulai naik pitam. "Dendam kesumat yang mana lagi ini, hm?"

Sang laki-laki Perancis terkekeh. "Ne~ Ne~ Arthur~ Bukankah sudah jelas aku benci kau segenap jiwa dan ragaku? ...kok hampir mirip pernyataan cinta, ya? Terserah lah. Yang jelas aku benci padamu~"

Yang England tahu sejauh ini, France masih tetap saja _France_. Tapi, ia merasa ada yang ganjil dengan kekehan France.

Tiba-tiba England mencubit kedua pipi France sekeras yang ia bisa. "KODOK GOBLOK SIALAN! DASAR TENGIK!"

"WADAAWW! SAKIT!" teriak France kesakitan. Nggak mau kalah, France menjambak rambut pirang England. England balas mencubit pipi France lebih keras. Nggak mau rugi pipinya kempot, France menarik—mencabut, lebih sesuai—rambut England lebih keras. Kesakitan, England bermaksud mengeraskan cubitannya hingga setidaknya France juga bisa merasakan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Begitu seterusnya sampai salah satu dari mereka botak atau kisut pipinya.

"Hentikan! Kalian berdua!" seru Germany, segera menjauhkan Spain dari tempat perkara kejadian. Tapi tampaknya mereka terlalu menikmati momen itu. Seolah-olah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua sampai-sampai mereka nggak sadar mereka sudah menarik perhatian. Oh, cinta dan benci memang beda tipis, kawan.

"_Arrêtez__! Stop it!_" Germany kali ini berteriak lebih keras dalam bahasa ibu kedua bocah itu. "BERHENTI SEKARANG ATAU ZWINGLI BERTINDAK!"

Benar saja, sang personifikasi Switzerland sudah bersedekap di belakang mereka, tetap konsisten dengan muka sangarnya. Dan setelah nama Zwingli disebut, barulah keduanya mau diam (sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Vash Zwingli—Switzerland adalah ancaman terampuh bagi mereka yang berulah. Beberapa murid yang takut menyebut nama Vash Zwingli atau Switzerland menyebutnya dengan dia-yang-namanya-paling-seram). Pipi France sudah memerah bengkak dan ada sejumlah helaian pirang di sela-sela jarinya. England sendiri juga nggak kalah morat-marit penampilannya, kalau kau penasaran.

"_Je vous déteste__,_" desis France.

"Sama di sini. Aku juga benci kau," balas England sengit.

"Cukup! Kubilang, CUKUP!" seru Germany sebelum mereka mulai berdebat lagi. "Kau, Bonnefoy, dewasalah sedikit! Apa sih, pekerjaanmu selain cari gara-gara?" ucapnya menasehati.

"Ngintipin cewek lah," siul England.

"Aku nggak butuh jawabanmu, Kirkland. Bahkan sampai detik ini aku masih nggak percaya kalau bocah ngambekan macam kau bisa jadi ketua OSIS. Kau ingin seisi sekolah ikut ngambekan sepertimu? Demi _wurst_ yang gosong, Kirkland, kau ini ketua OSIS! Jaga kelakuanmu!" dengus Germany.

Hening sebentar. England melirik ujung sepatunya sementara France mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Berada di dekat France membuat England susah menjaga _image gentleman_-nya. Entah kenapa ia selalu ingin mengunyah France dan segala kemesumannya itu. France juga begitu. Melihat alis _annoying _milik England selalu membuatnya ingin menyepaknya tepat di pantat. Lagipula ada satu alasan lain yang membuat France patut membenci England.

Kali ini Switzerland mengambil alih. "Ribut sekali lagi, aku nggak akan segan-segan menyuruh kalian berdua jadi petugas kantin selama seminggu penuh dengan pakaian _maid_."

Seisi kelas memerah wajahnya karena menahan tawa. Beberapa juga ada yang mimisan dengan sangat nggak elit.

.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi panjang, membangunkan Nesia dari tidur colongannya. Kuncir ekor kudanya berantakan. Ia tidur selama pelajarannya Bu Ancient Greece. Dan dilihat dari "pulau" yang dibuatnya di buku catatannya, sepertinya dia nggak ketahuan. Ia memang tidur larut malam gara-gara mengerjakan PR dari Pak Germania yang menggunung dan beberapa tugas kenegaraan. Tapi tetap saja, itu bukan alasan yang kuat untuk memprotes atas pengurangan poinnya.

Nesia segera membereskan buku-bukunya, merapikan rambutnya sedikit, dan berjalan ke kantin. Ia benar-benar lapar. Mungkin sepiring nasi goreng super pedas bisa membuatnya kenyang sekaligus melek nantinya.

"Nesia?" panggil seseorang.

Nesia menoleh dan memaksakan sebuah senyum ramah untuk laki-laki Inggris yang menyapanya. Akan sangat nggak sopan jika mengabaikan senior, bukan? Walaupun sebenarnya Nesia dongkol sedongkol-dongkolnya ketika bocah itu masih berani menunjukan batang hidungnya dan menyapanya. Apa semua orang Inggris itu nggak tahu malu sepertinya? Nesia lebih memilih untuk nggak menjawabnya.

"_Hell_-o, Ketos," balas Nesia, sengaja menekankan kata _hell_.

"Aku... minta maaf soal tempo hari," ucap England menundukkan kepalanya. "Nggak seharusnya aku menuduhmu tanpa bukti. Aku juga sudah membentakmu. Maaf."

"Oh," komentar Nesia. Singkat, padat, dan jelas. "Itu saja, kan? Aku buru-buru. Aku lapar banget."

England cepat-cepat menghalangi jalan Nesia dengan berdiri di depannya. Nesia mengerutkan alis, bergeser ke kiri untuk menghindari England, tapi England juga bergeser ke kiri. Nesia bergeser ke kanan, begitu pula dengan England. Nesia berusaha berkelit, tapi England juga pandai berkelit. Begitu terus sampai Nesia muak.

Nesia mengerang malas. "Lucu banget, Ketos. Kau mau kutonjok? Kemarikan wajahmu!"

"Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum kau mau menerima permintaan maafku," ucap England tetap nggak peduli.

"_Then, do something to please me, Fuzzybrow_!" teriak Nesia kemudian mendorong England dengan kasar, membuat England mundur beberapa langkah. Ia langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lari ke kantin.

Didorong oleh jiwa _gentleman _(cuih), England berlari mengejar Nesia. "Indonesia! Jangan lari kau!"

Sadar itu suara England dan merasa ia sedang dikejar, Nesia mempercepat larinya. Tujuannya sekarang bukan ke kantin lagi, tapi sembunyi dan menghindari Ketua OSIS yang alisnya sangat nggak santai itu. Ke mana pun, sembunyi di mana saja asal dia nggak harus melihat wajah dengan dahi penuh alis yang memuakkan itu. Oke, itu memang mengandung sedikit penghinaan. Tapi, setidaknya itulah yang sedang dipikirkan Nesia sekarang.

"Berhenti, Nesia! Ini perintah!" seru England sambil ia mengejar Nesia yang makin cepat larinya.

"Nggak mauuuu!" jawab Nesia, meloncati bangku taman sekolah yang rendah. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat jaraknya dengan England. Lumayan jauh. Nesia tertawa penuh kemenangan ketika melihat England mulai kelelahan. Ternyata ada gunanya juga ia membantu para petugas suaka margasatwa tiap hari Minggu mengejar orangutan yang melarikan diri.

_BRUK!_

"Aduh!" pekik Nesia kesakitan. Kakinya terantuk akar pohon yang menyembul dan jatuh tersungkur. Ia berusaha memutar posisi badannya dan melihat luka baru di kedua lututnya. Nesia meringis kesakitan ketika ia menyingkirkan beberapa kerikil yang menempel di lututnya. "Bagus. _Bagus _banget."

"Indonesia! Kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya England akhirnya berhasil menyusul Nesia yang sedang duduk mengumpat-umpati luka di lututnya. Ia berjongkok dan melihat dua luka di masing-masing lutut Nesia.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Nesia sinis.

"Biar kugendong kau ke klinik," kata England, bersiap menggendong Nesia.

"Nggak mau!" tolak Nesia, lalu mendorong England walaupun nggak sekeras tadi. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Luka seupil juga."

"Kalau begitu biar kubantu berdiri," tukas England mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi Nesia bahkan nggak melirik uluran tangan itu. Ia berusaha berdiri sendiri sambil berpegangan batang pohon di dekatnya. Setelah bisa berdiri, ia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke seragamnya untuk membersihkan kotoran yang menempel sebisanya. Ia menatap England dengan pandangan kesal, muak, dan benci. Mirip sekali dengan tatapan tokoh antagonis sinetron di negaranya.

"Lihat? Sekarang kau puas? Ini semua salahmu!" sembur Nesia kesal.

"Yang lari-lari kan, kau. Yang nggak lihat jalan kan, kau. Kenapa aku yang salah? Aku bahkan sudah mau berbaik hati untuk menolongmu," tanya England nggak terima.

"Kalau kau nggak ngotot untuk minta maaf dan mengejarku, aku nggak bakal lari-lari kayak orang sinting begini!" balas Nesia sengit. "Kalau sudah begini, mana mau aku memaafkanmu."

Tanpa meminta persetujuan, England menggendong Nesia _bridal style _dan membawanya ke klinik sekolah. Nesia makin mengamuk, ia memukul dada England dan berharap tulang rusuk England segera remuk. "Turunin! Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Alis!"

"Sebenarnya, Indonesia, ini semua salahmu. Kalau kau mau memaafkanku saat itu juga, pasti nggak akan begini jadinya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ini peraturan pertama seroang _gentleman_; _help ladies who need a help_," jawab England yang entah kenapa terdengar "dangdut" sekali di telinga Nesia.

"Kuberitahu kau satu hal, kau lebih mirip penyanyi dangdut daripada jentelmen! Turunin sekarang, Ketos! Ini perintah! Kalau kau membangkang, aku _nggak _akan pernah memaafkanmu!" jerit Nesia nyaris _desperate_. Beberapa siswa yang kebetulan lewat menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Siswi-siswi yang mengidolakan England juga tampak iri. Tamat sudah kalau mereka berniat mem-_bully _Nesia nanti.

"Percuma. Minta maaf sampai mulutku berbusa juga kayaknya kau nggak mau memaafkanku—diamlah! Kalau kau jatuh malah repot!" balas England, sedikit kerepotan dengan polah sang gadis Indonesia. Kalau Nesia benar-benar jatuh, England sudah nggak mau tanggung jawab lagi.

"Makanya, turunin! Malu dilihat orang! Kayak bayi aja!" seru Nesia, sedikit panik ketika melihat Vietnam yang kebetulan lewat mengangkat satu alisnya saat melihatnya digendong Ketua OSIS dengan gengsi selangit ini.

England menghela napas dan menurunkan Nesia di depan klinik sekolah. Ia menggosok-gosok kupingnya yang terasa berdenging setelah mendengarkan semua omelan sang personifikasi Indonesia. "Sana, obati lukamu. Aku mau makan."

Nesia mengumpat keras. Perkataan England mengingatkannya. Bukannya makan nasi goreng ekstra pedas dengan tenang di kantin, ia malah harus berurusan dengan Ketua OSIS dan bonus luka di lututnya. Belum lagi perutnya sudah berdemo minta diisi. Semuanya berjalan dengan _sangat baik_.

.

"Yo, Nesia! Lama nggak ketemu!" sapa sang personifikasi negara adidaya dengan satu rambut mencuat. "Kau pasti kangen dengan _hero_. Ya, kan? Ahahahaha!"

"Oi, Al, sedang apa kau di sini? Ini kan, sudah bel," tanya Nesia mengabaikan basa-basi America barusan. Ia baru saja selesai mengobati lukanya dan sedang buru-buru ke kelasnya. Melihat America yang super santai begini membuatnya ingin menepuk jidat sendiri—kalau bisa sih, menepuk jidat America.

"Aku barusan izin ke toilet. Yah, sebenarnya aku masih lapar, jadi aku ke kantin dengan alibi ke toilet, muehehe~," jawab America cengar-cengir.

Melihat seonggok burger di tangan America membuat perut Nesia bergetar hebat. Ia memegangi perutnya, berharap ia masih bisa tahan sampai pulang nanti. Gara-gara Ketua OSIS sok _gentleman _itu dia kelaparan parah. Kalau sampai dia kena maag, lengkap sudah alasannya untuk membenci pria Inggris itu.

"Kau lapar, Nesia?" tanya America melihat gelagat Nesia. Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus burger dari saku jaketnya. "Nih, ada _beef burger_. Ambil saja."

"Eh? Nggak apa-apa nih?" tanya Nesia ragu-ragu, kelihatan jelas ia menginginkan _beef burger _itu. America mengangguk singkat. "Makasih, ya, Alfred!"

"Oke~," jawab America nyengir. "Lagipula ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Eh? Soal apa? Kontrak Freeport? Nanti saja dengan Boss," sahut Nesia sembari mengekor America yang duduk di bangku koridor yang kosong. Ia membuka kertas pembungkus burger-nya dan melahapnya dengan antusias.

"Bukan. Tadi aku lihat Iggy menggendongmu sampai ke klinik. Apa... kalian pacaran?" tanya America sedikit memelankan suaranya. Nesia sendiri heran, tumben-tumbennya personifikasi negara paling berisik ini bisa membaca keadaan. Sedikit banyak, Nesia bersyukur soal itu.

Nesia menyeringai setelah ia menelan burger-nya. "Ketos, maksudmu? Kau cemburu uke-mu menggendong cewek lain?" tanya Nesia menggodanya. Tapi sebelum America bisa menyanggah, ia memotongnya. "Nggak. Aku nggak pacaran. Huah, amit-amit pacaran sama Ketos nyebelin itu."

"Aku nggak cemburu woy! Aku cuma bingung kenapa Iggy menjauhiku. Di kelas, dia tukar bangku dengan Gilbert—tahu kan? Yang albino itu, lho," ucap America. Nesia mengangguk. Personifikasi yang nggak jauh beda dengan America itu, kan? Jika America narsis dengan kata _hero_-nya, cowok Prussia itu punya _tagline _khas tersendiri; _awesome_. "Karena sepertinya kau dekat dengan Iggy akhir-akhir ini, apa kau tahu kenapa dia menjauhiku?"

Nesia berhenti memakan burger-nya. "Err... itu... ya, aku tahu. Tapi, masa kau nggak tahu, Al?"

Nesia langsung menyimpulkan America nggak tahu saat ia melihat America tetap memasang tampang bodohnya. "Dia cemburu padamu," ucap Nesia, kemudian menggigit burger-nya lagi.

"Heh? Cemburu?" ulang America, menatap sang gadis heran.

"Pacarnya pernah menciummu kan, di perpustakaan? Itulah kenapa," jelas Nesia. "Hanya itu sih, yang aku tahu."

America terdiam sebentar. "Oh, perkara Seychelles. Tapi, aku nggak menyukainya, kok!"

"Itu sih, urusanmu dengan Ketos dan mbak Sey—siapa? Yah, si itu lah pokoknya," sahut Nesia cuek. "Mending kau jelasin aja ke Ketos apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, terus minta maaf. Mungkin dia bisa mengerti. Dia belum membuang foto-fotomu kok, di rumahnya."

Nesia meremas kertas pembungkus burger setelah burger-nya habis dan melemparkannya ke tong sampah dari kejauhan. Bola kertas itu mendarat dengan mulus ke tempat sampah. "Katanya _hero_, disuruh minta maaf aja keok," cibir Nesia bermaksud menyemangati.

"Nggak dong! _Hero_! Ahahahaha!" tawa America menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempolnya. "Iya, deh. Nanti aku minta maaf. Makasih ya, Nesia, infonya."

"Mm-hm! Makasih juga burger-nya," senyum Nesia hingga matanya menyipit drastis.

America melihat jam tangannya sekilas. "Aku ke kelas dulu. _Bye_!"

Nesia mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan ke kelas masing-masing.

**To be Continued**

* * *

><p>AN: Maaf lama update! TO mulai menggerayangi saya. Semoga fic ini selesai sebelum UNAS. Dan maaf belum bisa balas semua review. Saya biarkan anda sekalian berspekulasi sesuka anda :D Soal chapter kemarin... pada nggak suka intermezzo ya, hiks. Jujur saja, saya sendiri bosen kalau harus full romance—walaupun belum romance-romance banget, sih #plak. Gimana dengan chapter ini? Yang ini udah lama update, pendek lagi -_- Apa saya gagal lagi bikin romance UKNes-nya? Trus, ada yang tahu satu alasan lagi kenapa France benci England? Honhonhon~ (?)

Soal nama panggilan, saya juga jadi rada bingung. Semoga reader nggak, ya. Jadi, kalau mereka sudah akrab, manggilnya pake nama kecil manusia mereka (atau kadang panggilan sayang kayak Iggy, Kodok dll XD), kalau mereka kenal tapi gak terlalu deket, manggilnya pake nama belakang manusia mereka (Zwingli, Kirkland dll), atau kalau mau lebih formal dan sopan, pake nama negara si personifikasi (Indonesia, America dll). Di deskripsi, saya pake nama negara saja, ya? Kecuali Nesia, Aussie, Lay, Lily, Ice, dan Viet karena udah terlanjur (bilang aja males ngedit -_-). Dan anggap juga itu nama manusia mereka.

Tolong jangan bunuh authoress kebanyakan mau ini. m(_ _)m

Untuk **nana**-san, chapter 1 yang super abal itu (ini juga sih) sudah saya revisi sebisa saya. Jujur, saya nggak memperhitungkan itu waktu awal bikin fic ini. Maafkan author yang begonya nggak ketulungan ini. m(_ _)m Dan terima kasih banyak atas kritikannya yang membangun. #bungkukbadan


End file.
